Nemesis or love
by Gelda Lee
Summary: "Yoongi dan Jimin mendapatkan mimpi yang berbeda terkait dengan takdir mereka sebagai seorang Never dan Ever. Bagaimanakah storian menulis akhir dongeng mereka?" an AU based on novel School for Good and Evil by Soman Chainani. BTS Fict MinYoon Focused. JiminSeme YoongiUke. Don't like? Don't read. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nemesis or Love?**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance (School fot Good and Evil AU)

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi of Woods Beyond (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin of Eternal Springs (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: alternate universe berdasarkan novel berjudul The School for Good and Evil, beberapa karakter di novel aslinya akan dimasukkan kedalam cerita demi kepentingan plot.**

 **"Yoongi dan Jimin mendapatkan mimpi yang berbeda terkait dengan takdir mereka sebagai seorang Never dan Ever. Bagaimanakah storian menulis akhir dongeng mereka?"**

Chapter 1- The Beginning

 _Di hutan purbakala, berdirilah sekolah kebaikan dan kejahatan. Dua menara bagai kepala kembar. satu untuk yang tulus, satu untuk yang keji. Sia-sia mencoba kabur, satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah melalui dongeng._ Dan sialnya semua itu benar dan aku harus terjebak disini _"_

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling aula School of Evil dengan tatapan malas. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, bisa-bisanya dia terjebak di situasi memuakkan seperti ini.

Pemuda itu bernama Min Yoongi, seorang yang disebut mereka dengan sebutan 'pembaca'. Dia hanyalah pemuda biasa yang berasal dari kota kecil bernama Galvadon, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkannya sampai sang guru berfikir untuk membawanya ke tempat ini, School for evil.

"Yoongi hyung cepatlah! Aku tidak mau dihukum castor hanya karena kita terlambat menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru! Sial, aku benci anjing itu" ujar seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi.

"aargh, diam kau bocah. Kalau saja ini tidak wajib aku sudah mengurung diri di kamar" gerutu Yoongi sambil berlari menyusul pemuda yang meneriakinya tadi.

"sampai kapan hyung akan memanggilku bocah? Aku bahkan sudah jauh lebih tinggi dari kurcaci sepertimu" ujar pemuda itu sambil mengacak surai hitam Yoongi.

"diam atau kupenggal kepalamu sekarang juga Jeon Jungkook" geram Yoongi, dia memang sensitive soal tinggi badannya sendiri. Jungkook tertawa melihat ekspresi teman sekamarnya yang berubah masam seperti sedang disiksa di ruang jahanam.

Sebagai seorang Never, Yoongi memang tidak menyukai semua hal-hal formal tentang sekolah ini. Tentu saja dia menyukai statusnya sebagai penjahat, tetapi dia malas jika harus bersosialisasi dengan sesama penjahat. Tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya.

Saat mereka memasuki ruang Theater of Tales dan duduk di dekat pembatas khusus yang memisahkan antara ana-anak Never dan Ever, tatapan Yoongi bertemu dengan salah satu Ever di seberang tempat duduknya.

Dia menatap Yoongi selama hampir 10 menit sebelum Yoongi menggeram dengan bengis dan membuang tatapannya.

"ada apa?" tanya Jungkook. "ada anak ever yang menatapku, menjijikkan" geram Yoongi.

"siapa?" Jungkook langsung mencari siapa anak Ever yang berani menatap teman sekamar sekaligus calon penjahat yang merupakan teman baiknya, setidaknya itu menurutnya.

"tepat di sebelahku, dia juga dekat pembatas" gumam Yoongi. Jungkook mengarahkan pandangannya kearah seorang pemuda berbadan mungil dan berwajah imut.

"ah… ternyata Park Jimin sang pangeran dari Eternal Springs, hyung pintar memilih nemesis" kekeh Jungkook.

"apa maksudmu bocah? Aku tidak sudi jika anak idiot itu jadi nemesisku" geram Yoongi yang dibalas dengan kekehan dari Jungkook.

"yah siapa tahu, semoga beruntung" ujar Jungkook yang dibalas dengan tinju andalan Yoongi tepat di wajahnya.

Jimin yang sedari tadi masih memperhatikan Yoongi yang menggerutu langsung menyikut sahabatnya, Taehyung. "hei Tae, psst. Bumi pada kim taetae, halooo" bisik sang pangeran pada teman sekamarnya.

"ck, apa lagi bantet. Jangan bilang kau baru saja melihat celana dalam salah satu gadis Ever lagi, dasar pangeran mesum" gerutu Taehyung.

"tidak, bukan itu. Ada anak Never yang melihatku dan jujur saja dia cukup menarik bagiku" kekeh Jimin. "bisa jadi dia nemesismu bodoh, yang mana orangnya?" tanya Taehyung.

"tepat disebelahku, astaga aku bahkan bisa mencium baunya dan jujur saja dia terlalu wangi untuk seorang Never" ujar Jimin. Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"kau dan sifat mesummu itu… ah, Min Yoongi si pembaca. Yup, kalian cocok. Ever mesum dan Never bengis, sepertinya dongeng kalian nanti akan menyenangkan" ujar Taehyung sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"sialan, aku tidak tahu kau bermaksud memujiku atau menghinaku dasar keparat" gerutu Jimin yang hanya dibalas kekehan dari Taehyung.

.

.

Setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru yang jauh dari kata tenang seperti biasanya, Yoongi menjalani hari-harinya dengan santai. Dia bahkan sudah hampir lupa dengan kejadian saat Jimin menatapnya dengan intens.

Oh sial, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Yoongi merinding. Park Jimin si pangeran idiot, Yoongi akan melenyapkan anak itu sekalipun dia bukan nemesisnya.

" Trial by Tale akan dilaksanakan kurang dari seminggu. Jika kalian ingin mencapai kejahatan sejati, saya sarankan untuk segera memulai latihan terutama untuk yang payah dalam sihir" ujar professor manley, guru uglifikasi mereka sambil menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan kesal.

Yoongi menghela nafas, dia memang payah dalam hal sihir. Salahkan finger glownya yang selalu menembakkan sihir yang tidak terkendali saat tahun pertamanya disini dan membuatnya mendapat julukan 'idiot dwarf'.

Setidaknya Yoongi bisa menarik nafas lega karena tahun ini dia berhasil menjadi kapten kelas dan julukan menjijikkan itu perlahan menghilang, dan dia harus berterima kasih pada Jungkook yang sudah membantunya di Trial by Tale tahun lalu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jungkook, Yoongi tidak melihat batang hidungnya sedari tadi padahal biasanya bayi bongsor itu selalu mengikutinya seperti anjing penjaga yang setia.

Belum 1 menit dan pertanyaannya langsung terjawab saat dia melihat Jungkook yang sedang membully Never kelas 1.

Mereka benar-benar sial karena harus berurusan dengan Jeon Jungkook yang merupakan cicit ke- entahlah, Yoongi selalu lupa detailnya- dari kapten Hook, sang bajak laut terkejam di Neverland.

"hei bayi bongsor, sudah selesai?" ujar Yoongi malas. Jungkook menoleh dan mengeluarkan senyum kelincinya, jujur saja terkadang Yoongi ragu kalau Jungkook benar-benar seorang Never karena anak itu terlihat polos dan tidak berdosa.

"tentu saja hyung, ah anak bawang itu terlalu membosankan" cibir Jungkook sambil menatap anak yang diusilinya tadi. Anak itu sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang Ever, dan tentu saja itu penghinaan besar bagi para Never seperti mereka.

"ugh, Dekan Sophie pasti akan menghukummu jika kau tertangkap basah melakukan itu" ringis Yoongi. Jungkook hanya tertawa sadis.

"hyung, setidaknya di situasi sekarang ini aku lebih suka dilempar ke ruang Jahanam daripada disuruh ke ruang rias kejahatan setiap hari. Dekan kita benar-benar tidak waras" kekehnya.

"yeah, aku sependapat. Lagipula sejak kapan seorang Never peduli dengan kecantikan? Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke kamar dan memesan sesuatu dari The Pizzeria of Punishment. Aku muak dengan semua sayuran hijau itu" gerutu Yoongi sambil membayangkan menu makan malam mereka yang mengenaskan.

"jangan lupa menyogok penjaganya hyung, atau kita akan dilempar ke Ruang Jahanam seperti minggu lalu" kekeh Jungkook yang dihadiahi ledakan api dari finger glow Yoongi yang mulai berpendar merah karena menahan malu.

Malamnya, Yoongi mulai memimpikan sesosok pangeran yang bertubuh mungil dan bersurai _soft pink._ Awalnya Yoongi tidak mengenali wajahnya sampai dia melihat tubuh sang pangeran yang tercabik-cabik dan kepalanya lepas dari tubuhnya. Pangeran itu adalah Jimin.

"AARGH!" Yoongi terbangun akibat shock dari mimpi yang dialaminya. Jungkook langsung terbangun dan menoleh kearah Yoongi dengan tatapan kesal bercampur horror.

"aish hyung, ada apa? ini belum subuh dan kau sudah berteriak seperti orang kesetanan" gerutu Jungkook. "h-hei Jeon, sepertinya kau benar. Pangeran bantet keparat itu nemesisku" lirih Yoongi.

.

.

"hei Tae, bangun" ujar Jimin sambil mengguncangkan bahu teman sekamarnya itu. Taehyung langsung menggerutu dan menarik selimutnya.

"tidurlah Jim atau akan kucuri beberapa makanan anak Never saat sarapan dan menjejalkannya di mulut besarmu itu" geram Taehyung.

"ini penting Tae, bangunlah" ujar Jimin sambil terus mengguncangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu. Taehyung menggerutu dan mulai menatap sahabat bantetnya itu. "ada apa?" gumamnya.

"apakah normal jika kau mendapat mimpi cinta sejatimu dan ternyata dia adalah Never, terlebih lagi dia seorang laki-laki?" tanya Jimin.

"hah? Kau pasti bercanda bantet. Tidurlah lagi, mungkin kau kebanyakan makan Foie Gras saat makan malam" kekeh Taehyung.

"tidak, aku serius. Kau ingat kejadian dengan Min Yoongi? Yah, dia muncul di mimpiku dan kau tahu sendiri jika kita tidak memimpikan nemesis kita. Di mimpiku, dia sangat cantik dan menawan. Artinya dia cinta sejatiku kan?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Tentu saja Taehyung tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan sahabatnya itu. "tunggu, kau serius?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin mengangguk dan Taehyung membulatkan matanya saking terkejutnya.

Sementara itu, di menara kepala sekolah dimana Storian disimpan, terdengar suara gesekan pena yang sangat ganjil. Storian kembali menulis dongeng baru, dongeng antara Min Yoongi of Woods Beyond dan Park Jimin of Eternal Springs. Dongeng yang tidak masuk akal pun akhirnya dimulai.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Penjelasan istilah:

 **Ever:** _anak-anak yang ditempatkan di school for good untuk dilatih menjadi pangeran dan putri dongeng._

 **Never:** _anak-anak yang ditempatkan di school for evil untuk dilatih menjadi penjahat dalam dongeng._

 **Finger glow:** _semacam tongkat sihir, tetapi menggunakan jari tangan yang biasanya menyala dan berubah warna tergantung suasana hati. Tiap orang memiliki warna finger glow yang berbeda baik never maupun ever._

 **Storian:** _pena ajaib yang bertugas menuliskan dongeng orang-orang yang terpilih baik itu dari pihak ever maupun never. Storian merupakan pena yang sangat sakral karena dia menjaga keseimbangan dunia dengan menulis dongeng._

 **Ruang Jahanam:** _ruang dimana anak-anak never yang melanggar peraturan akan dihukum. Tingkat hukuman yang diberikan tergantung dengan seberapa berat peraturan yang dilanggar_

 **Uglifikasi:** _pelajaran dimana para never belajar untuk memperburuk penampilan mereka dengan menambahkan kutil,bisul, dll._ _lawan dari uglifikasi adalah_ **Beautifikasi** _yang dipelajari para ever untuk mempercantik penampilan mereka._

 **Dekan:** _pejabat yang memimpin suatu fakultas, dalam cerita ini ada dua dekan yang menjabat yaitu dekan kebaikan yang bernama Clarissa Dovey (ibu peri Cinderella) dan dekan kejahatan yaitu Sophie of Woods Beyond untuk menggantikan kepala sekolah yang terbunuh (penjelasan lengkap ada di novel aslinya) ._

 **Trial By Tale:** _ujian khusus dimana para Ever dan Never berkompetisi untuk saling mengalahkan satu sama lain di hutan biru. tujuannya adalah untuk melatih mereka dalam mempersiapkan bahaya yang bisa saja menghampiri mereka saat mereka menjelajah hutan tak bertepi (dunia dimana mereka tinggal). sang pemenang yng berhasil bertahan hidup baik dari pihak ever maupun never akan mendapat peringkat tertinggi dan menjadi kapten kelas._

 **Hutan biru:** _hutan khusus yang dibuat berdasarkan hutan tak bertepi yang bertujuan untuk melatih para Ever dan Never dalam menghadapi bahaya. hutan itu sengaja diberi warna biru di sekelilingnya agar para murid tidak tersesat dan justru keluar menuju hutan tak bertepi._

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE! comeback with a new project!_ hehehe sebenarnya udah lama gue pengen nulis ini. setelah gue baca novel School for Good and Evil gue langsung kepikiran untuk buat versi MinYoon, awalnya pengen buat Harry Potter AU tapi setelah dipertimbangkan lagi gue akhirnya memilih untuk menggunakan AU berdasarkan novel lain yang memiliki tema fantasy. maaf jika penjelasan istilahnya agak membingungkan karena agak susah juga ngejelasin dunia School for Good and Evil, mungkin nanti bakal gue jelasin satu per satu menurut alur ceritanya. _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	2. Chapter 2- Dean's Warning

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nemesis or Love?**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance (School fot Good and Evil AU)

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi of Woods Beyond (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin of Eternal Springs (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: alternate universe berdasarkan novel berjudul The School for Good and Evil, beberapa karakter di novel aslinya akan dimasukkan kedalam cerita demi kepentingan plot.**

 **"Yoongi dan Jimin mendapatkan mimpi yang berbeda terkait dengan takdir mereka sebagai seorang Never dan Ever. Bagaimanakah storian menulis akhir dongeng mereka?"**

Chapter 2- Dean's Warning

Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa tidur setelah itu. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba untuk tertidur, bayangan tubuh Jimin yang berlumuran darah semakin menghantuinya.

Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa Yoongi adalah anak yang penakut, dia justru salah satu Never pemberani di angkatannya. Entah kenapa mimpi nemesisnya itu sangat mengganggu, seperti sebuah stigma yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatannya.

Yoongi mencoba mengabaikan semua itu, dia berusaha menelan sarapannya yang mengenaskan dan langsung berlari menuju kelas Dekan Sophie. Tentu saja semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, Dekan aneh itu masih saja mengoceh tentang dirinya dan tidak mengajari mereka tentang kutukan dan jebakan mematikan sama sekali. Hari yang sempurna menurut kamus Yoongi.

Sialnya hal itu hanya berlangsung selama pelajaran, karena saat bel berbunyi tiba-tiba Dekan Sophie memanggilnya, "Min Yoongi of Woods Beyond. Temui aku di menaraku sekarang, kalian semua boleh pergi dan jangan lupa kerjakan esai tentang kehidupanku selama di Galvadon. Sampai jumpa" ujar Dekan Sophie menutup pelajaran.

" _shit,_ untuk apa Dekan gila itu memanggilmu?" tanya Jungkook. Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya, "entahlah. Mungkin karena aku lagi-lagi ketahuan tidak mandi selama seminggu" ujarnya santai.

Dia terkadang heran kenapa Dekan Sophie membuat peraturan tentang 'mandi' untuk anak-anak Never yang benci kamar mandi dan membuat Ruang Rias Kejahatan padahal mereka semua belajar uglifikasi, tolong garis bawahi itu.

Yoongi langsung menyeret kakinya ke menara kepala sekolah yang sekarang menjadi kantor Dekan Sophie.

Aura mengerikan (menurut para Never) langsung menyapa Yoongi saat membuka pintu kantor Dekan Sophie yang dipenuhi dengan benda-benda pink. Benar-benar pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Yoongi melihat kearah Storian yang masih menulis diatas lembaran buku baru. Dongeng siapa yang ditulisnya kali ini?

Yoongi mendekati Storian dan terkejut saat melihat wajahnya dan Jimin yang dilukis diatas kertas itu. 'Tidak, tidak mungkin ini dongengku' pikirnya. Yoongi berniat membalik halaman buku itu untuk melihat halaman awal sebelum suara lembut menginterupsinya.

"jangan lakukan itu, aku sudah pernah mecobanya dan pena sialan itu menusuk tanganku sampai berdarah" ujar Dekan Sophie yang terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Yoongi. "apa saya membuat kesalahan?" tanya Yoongi.

"tidak, tapi sepertinya masa depanmu akan rumit.." ringis Dekan Sophie. "apa maksud anda?" tanya Yoongi. Dekan Sophie langsung menunjuk Storian yang masih menulis.

"pena itu menuliskan hal-hal menarik semalam. Katakan padaku, apa kau mendapatkan mimpi nemesismu?" tanya Dekan Sophie dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya ragu.

"aku hanya memperingatkan satu hal padamu, berhati-hatilah dengan Park Jimin saat Trial by Tale nanti" ujar Dekan Sophie. "kenapa? Bukankah dia nemesis saya? Saya harus membunuhnya demi mencapai kejahatan sejati" ujar Yoongi.

"kau akan tahu alasannya nanti. Jujur saja, kurasa dongengmu akan jauh lebih rumit dibandingkan dongengku dan Agatha dulu. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu" ujar Dekan Sophie dingin.

.

.

Yoongi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi selama pelajarannya. Dia nyaris meledakkan kelas professor Sheeks dalam pelajaran special talents, dimarahi professor Bloodbrook karena tertidur saat pelajaran sejarah kejahatan, dan nyaris digigit serigala penjaga karena tidak sengaja menginjak ekornya saat makan siang.

Yoongi langsung membanting pintu kamarnya, kesal karena perhatiannya bisa teralihkan hanya karena peringatan dari Dekan Sophie. Yoongi selalu menganggap wanita itu gila, tetapi untuk saat ini dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan ucapannya saat di menara.

Kenapa dia harus berhati-hati pada Jimin? harusnya pangeran itu yang berhati-hati pada dirinya karena dialah penjahatnya. Kenapa justru Yoongi yang diperingatkan? Semua ini membuat Yoongi frustasi.

"whoa hyung, santai saja. Aku tidak mau kau menembakkan bola api lagi seperti bulan lalu saat anak Never kelas 1 yang tidak sengaja mengumpankan tubuh mungilmu itu pada gerombolan stymph di pelatihan bertahan hidup dalam dongeng" kekeh Jungkook saat melihat kelakuan Yoongi.

" _easy for you to say,_ aku lebih suka dimakan makhluk tanpa daging itu daripada harus menghadapi semua ini" geram Yoongi frustasi.

Yoongi langsung membenamkan diri pada kasurnya yang keras dan berbau menyengat, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal awan badai miliknya dan berusaha untuk tertidur sekalipun petir pada bantal sudah menyambar rambutnya.

"okay okay aku tidak akan mengganggumu kali ini, tetapi ingat jika kau punya masalah kau bisa cerita padaku. Setidaknya aku masih punya sisi baik padamu _Princess"_ ujar Jungkook yang langsung menghindari lemparan barbel batu milik Yoongi.

"sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan panggilan terkutuk itu, aku akan melemparmu ke kolam penuh crogs agar kau dimakan sampai habis tak bersisa" geram Yoongi.

Jungkook tertawa meremehkan, "hyung, crogs hanya menyerang perempuan. Yah kecuali jika kau menjejalkan ramuan pengubah gender milik Merlin padaku" ujarnya. Yoongi menggerutu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang sekarang mengeluarkan sedikit hujan.

.

.

"Park idiot Jimin, kau serius mau melakukan ini?" tanya Taehyung. Ingin rasanya dia mengumpankan sahabatnya ini pada sesuatu yang berbahaya agar pria pendek itu jera. Stymph sepertinya ide yang bagus, sayang sekali Jimin adalah anak Ever.

"tentu saja, aku sudah pernah mempelajari triknya dari Princess Agatha. Melewati pembatas bodoh di jembtan tak bertepi itu bukanlah hambatan yang berarti" ujar Jimin santai.

"astaga, Princess Agatha of Camelot memang bisa melakukannya karena dia salah satu tokoh utama di dongeng _Sophie dan Agatha_ bersama Dekan kejahatan Sophie, kau? Kau bahkan tidak bisa melawan Professor Espada saat pelatihan senjata" cibir Taehyung.

"ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu soal peringatan dari Professor Dovey, dekan kita? Dongengku sudah dimulai, _dongengku_ Tae. Aku harus memastikan semuanya" ujar Jimin. wajahnya mengeras saat membayangkan Storian yang mungkin menulis semua ini di buku dongeng.

Taehyung menghela nafas, Jimin memang orang yang sangat keras kepala. "baiklah, tapi aku tidak akan membantumu jika kau bertemu maut" ujarnya.

Jimin tersenyum, "tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu" ujarnya sebelum mengendap keluar dari kamar asramanya.

.

.

Yoongi kembali dihantui oleh mimpi. Anehnya, mimpi yang dialaminya jauh lebih.. menyenangkan? Dia melihat Jimin yang menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum manis. Ini terasa aneh, kenapa jantungnya mulai berdebar saat melihat senyuman itu? Jimin mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi. Sedikit lagi…

"akh!" Yoongi tersentak saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Yoongi menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan melihat… err, pemandangan yang sedikit memalukan.

" _fuck,_ kenapa harus pangeran idiot itu diantara semua objek yang bisa kupikirkan?" geram Yoongi. Dia langsung memakai sandal tidurnya dan berjalan keluar, 'adik kecil' nya harus ditidurkan terlebih dahulu.

Entah kenapa keberuntungan selalu berpihak pada kebaikan dan kesialan selalu menyukai kejahatan. Jimin melihat siluet Yoongi yang sedang berjalan dengan canggung di aula kejahatan.

Yoongi memang tidak bisa melihatnya karena sang pangeran sedang bermogrif menjadi tikus, tetapi Jimin merasa sepertinya calon permaisurinya itu butuh bantuan dilihat dari cara berjalannya yang sedikit aneh. Oh, jangan lupakan bahwa Jimin bisa melihat sesuatu yang menantangnya dibalik celana itu.

Jimin langsung bermogrif kembali menjadi manusia dan menarik Yoongi ke tempat yang benar-benar sepi dan jauh dari jangkauan siapapun yang berusaha mengintip, kamar mandi lebih tepatnya. Persetan dengan keadaannya yang telanjang, persetan dengan Storian. Ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting sekarang.

Yoongi langsung shock saat seseorang menarik tubuhnya dan menguncinya di kamar maandi. Dia lebih terkejut saat mengetahui siapa pelaku penyekapan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa pangeran idiot itu masuk kedalam kastil kejahatan?

"hei, Min Yoongi. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi" ujar Jimin diiringi dengan seringainya yang berhasil membuat Yoongi memerah dalam sekejap. "bagaimana bisa?!" cicit Yoongi, entah kenapa

"sedikit manipulasi dan mogrif yang sempurna, bukan masalah besar" ujar Jimin santai. "apa maumu bedebah?" geram Yoongi, dia kembali mengingat bahwa Jimin adalah musuh yang harus dibunuhnya. Nemesisnya.

"aku? Ah, awalnya aku ingin melihat apakah benar dongeng _kita_ benar-benar sudah ditulis oleh Storian, tapi-" Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi dan mengelus sesuatu diantara selangkangan sang submisif yang sedari tadi sudah menegang, "aku lebih suka jika harus membantu _calon permaisuriku_ yang sedang kesulitan" kekehnya.

Yoongi mati-matian menahan desahannya, pangeran keparat itu berhasil memancing libidonya. Calon permaisuri katanya? Sepertinya Yoongi harus meledakkan otak kotor Jimin sebelum tangan sialannya itu mulai melecehkannya lebih jauh lagi.

"menyingkir… dariku… keparat…" geram Yoongi. Jimin tertawa, ternyata Yoongi jauh lebih menggemaskan dari yang dia sangka.

"ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau bermimpi aku nemesismu hm? Kalau begitu kuberitahu satu hal yang bagus" ujarnya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi.

"aku memimpikanmu _sweetheart._ Kau tahu kan kami para Ever tidak mendapat mimpi nemesis tetapi memimpikan cinta sejati? Sepertinya kita berdua terikat takdir yang rumit" bisik Jimin, dia meniup telinga Yoongi yang langsung mendapat respon dari sang pemilik telinga. Respon yang sangat diinginkannya.

"jangan bercanda, menjauh dariku…" desah Yoongi. Sekarang ini dia berusaha melawan nafsu yang mulai menguasai pikirannya dan berusaha membuat pangeran idiot itu menjauh.

"aku tidak akan pernah menjauh, aku akan mendapatkanmu sayang. Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa takdir tidak ditentukan dari mimpi keparat itu" ujar Jimin yang langsung menyambar bibir Yoongi dan melumatnya pelan sebelum melepaskannya dan kembali bermogrif, meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian.

Yoongi berusaha mencerna setiap kejadian yang menimpanya sekarang. Akhirnya dia mengerti apa maksud dari peringatan Dekan Sopie, wanita itu tidak bercanda soal takdirnya dan Jimin.

"Park Jimin sialan, akan kubunuh kau sebelum mulut kotormu itu sempat mengucapkan kata cinta" geram Yoongi sambil mengusap bibirnya, berusaha menghilangkan noda laknat yang dibuat Jimin pada bibirnya. Ciuman pertamanya sudah direbut oleh musuhnya sendiri, dan itu membuat harga diri Yoongi hancur.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Penjelasan Isilah:

 **Nemesis:** yang ini agak susah juga jelasinnya, intinya nemesis itu semacam sebutan untuk musuh yang memang tidak pernah bisa bersatu. Di dunia School for Good and Evil, para Never harus membunuh nemesis mereka agar bisa mencapai kejahatan sejati.

 **Stymph (** ** _Wingus Skeletus)_** **:** salah satu makhluk gaib berbentuk seperti kerangka burung jaman pra-sejarah. Burung ini biasanya menculik anak-anak Galvadon (misalnya Yoongi) dan membawa mereka entah ke School of good atau School of Evil. Dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, Stymph hanya menyerang anak-anak Never (penjelasan lengkap ada di buku _The Ever Never Handbook)_

 **Crogs** ** _(Willkillus Trespassus)_** : secara fisik mereka seperti buaya dengan tanduk tajam di punggung, mereka juga tidak memiliki daging seperti Stymph. Di kehidupan sehari-hari, Crogs hanya memangsa wanita dan tentu saja semua spesiesnya berjenis kelamin laki-laki (penjelasan lengkap ada di buku _The Ever Never Handbook_ )

 **Mogrif:** mengubah tubuh seseorang menjadi objek atau hewan tertentu. Mogrif bisa dilakukan oleh semua orang baik Never maupun Ever selama mereka bisa menggunakan finger glow. saat keadaan mogrif hanya tubuh mereka yang berubah, karena itulah tidak terlalu banyak yang memilih untuk bermogrif (kecuali untuk yang mendapat tingkat kelas mogrif di Trial of Tale kelas 3) karena mereka akan telanjang saat kembali ke wujud asli.

 **Tingkat kelas (Track):** tingkat kelas ditentukan saat kelas 3, dan ada tiga tingkat kelas yang diberlakukan dalam system dunia dongeng, yaitu leader, sidekick, dan mogrif. Tingkatan Leader hanya untuk yang meraih peringkat tinggi selama pelatihan, sidekick untuk yang menengah, dan mogrif untuk peringkat bawah. Peringkat itulah yang menentukan peran mereka dalam kehidupan dongeng mereka.

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ sebelumnya maaf banget klo masih ada yang nggak ngerti, gue mencoba sebisa mungkin agar cerita ini mudah dimengerti. kayaknya ditambahin sedikit unsur 'berbahaya' bakalan seru? hehehe entahlah ini nanti bakal jadi rate M atau nggak, soalnya gue ga berpengalaman buatnya

soal update, gue usahakan update cepat karena gue tipe penulis yang nulis tergantung mood, alias ga bisa bekerja dengan menargetkan deadline. belum ditambah gue harus fokus dengan kehidupan nyata (SMBPTN) jadi harap maklum ya klo misalnya ini nanti mengalami kejadian kayak di ff sebelumnya, alias lama banget updatenya. gue bakal berusaha supaya semua itu ga bakal terjadi dan kehidupan nyata juga nggak terganggu. _Lastly, Mind to review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	3. Chapter 3- Trial by Tale

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nemesis or Love?**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance (School fot Good and Evil AU)

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi of Woods Beyond (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin of Eternal Springs (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: alternate universe berdasarkan novel berjudul The School for Good and Evil, beberapa karakter di novel aslinya akan dimasukkan kedalam cerita demi kepentingan plot.**

 **"Yoongi dan Jimin mendapatkan mimpi yang berbeda terkait dengan takdir mereka sebagai seorang Never dan Ever. Bagaimanakah storian menulis akhir dongeng mereka?"**

Chapter 3- Trial by Tale

Jungkook heran saat melihat Yoongi yang terbaring lemas dan tidak berdaya di tempat tidurnya. Yoongi memang pemalas, tetapi baru kali ini Jungkook melihatnya sangat lesu dan tidak bersemangat menjalani hidup.

"hyung, kau yakin tidak mau sarapan? Aku tahu hari ini libur tapi jangan sampai melewatkan sarapanmu" Yoongi mendecih saat mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Sepertinya pemuda kelinci itu lupa bahwa makanan yang ada di kastil bisa dikategorikan sebagai sampah karena semuanya sayuran.

"aku bukan penggila sayuran sepertimu, kelinci bodoh" geram Yoongi sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Dia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengenyahkan kejadian semalam yang berhasil merenggut harga dirinya dan nyaris merenggut keperjakaannya.

"whoa, santai bung. Kalau kau tidak mau makan makanan kastil kan kita bisa memesan" ujar Jungkook santai. Sepertinya pemuda mungil kesayangannya itu sedang mengalami _Food Coma,_ walaupun Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu apa artinya. Yup, Jeon Jungkook dan otak jeniusnya.

Terdengar helaan nafas dibalik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Yoongi. "kalau begitu pesankan aku sesuatu dari The Dungeon Deli, kali ini kau yang traktir" Gumam Yoongi.

Jungkook terkekeh, "pesanan anda akan segera datang _Princess_ " ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badan dan berlari keluar kamar menghindari lemparan botol berisi tinta dari darah hiu milik Yoongi.

"keparat…" Yoongi kembali membenamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal. Dia terus-menerus memikirkan perkataan Jimin yang sukses memperkosanya semalam.

Yah, lebih tepatnya pangeran itu berhasil memancing libidonya dan pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang mau tidak mau harus menuntaskannya sendiri.

 _"aku tidak akan pernah menjauh, aku akan mendapatkanmu sayang. Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa takdir tidak ditentukan dari mimpi keparat itu"_ Yoongi langsung memukul kepalanya menggunakan barbel batu miliknya ketika perkataan pangeran idiot itu terngiang di kepalanya.

"Park Jimin… awas kau" geram Yoongi. Dia benar-benar bersumpah untuk membunuh Jimin di Trial by Tale nanti. Mimpi cinta sejati katanya? Heh, Jimin butuh kebohongan yang lebih bagus lagi untuk mengelabui Yoongi.

.

.

"hei idiot, berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila begitu" ujar Taehyung yang jijik melihat kelakuan Jimin. bagaimana tidak, Jimin kembali ke kastil kebaikan dalam keadaan segar dan senyum idiot yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tae, semalam aku bertemu dengan malaikat… astaga Min Yoongi cantik sekali…" racau Jimin sambil terus mengunyah sarapannya. dia benar-benar gila akibat reaksi yang diberikan Yoongi semalam.

Jika saja dia tidak teringat bahwa Yoongi menganggap Jimin nemesisnya, mungkin Jimin sudah menggagahi pemuda manis itu habis-habisan. Tipikal Park Jimin dan otak mesumnya yang masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"astaga, apa Never aneh itu menyihirmu? Otakmu benar-benar kacau Jim" ujar Taehyung horror. Min Yoongi si Never bengis itu cantik? Hanya orang yang otaknya sudah terinjak oleh kaki nymph yang bisa berfikir begitu.

"aku masih waras Tae. Sepertinya takdirku tidak terlalu buruk juga, bisa berpasangan dengan Yoongi" kekehnya. Tamparan keras mendarat ke pipi berisi Jimin, membuat senyum pemuda itu hilang seketika.

"kau gila?! Dia seorang Never, dia pejahat! Kalau kau belajar dari semua dongeng di dunia, kau pasti menyadari bahwa kebaikan dan kejahatan tidak pernah bisa bersatu!" teriak Taehyung shock.

Jimin mengusap pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Taehyung, jujur saja dia benci jika semua orang harus memberitahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan dan apa yang tidak bisa dia lakukan. Park Jimin bukanlah pangeran yang penurut.

"jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa semua itu tidak mungkin, akulah yang terjebak dalam takdir ini bukan kau. Kalau kau tidak mau membantuku maka aku akan mencari jalanku sendiri, sekalipun aku harus kehilangan nyawa" ujar Jimin dingin.

Dia berdiri dan keluar dari aula makan menuju Ruang Rias Kebaikan. Sepertinya Turkish Baths bisa menjernihkan pikirannya yang kacau. Taehyung menatap sahabatnya yang mulai pergi menajuh dengan tatapan miris.

"maaf Jim, aku hanya tidak mau kau terluka sama sepertiku dulu… setidaknya kau beruntung karena bisa memilih, tidak sepertiku yang tidak punya pilihan" gumam Taehyung.

Dia menggumamkan satu nama yang membuatnya terluka tanpa suara, pujaan hatinya yang terpisah hanya karena hal konyol bernama takdir. Seseorang yang sudah membelenggunya sekalipun orang itu bukan cinta sejatinya melainkan nemesisnya sendiri.

Taehyung memang terjebak dalam situasi yang mirip seperti Jimin, tetapi dia tidak punya pilihan.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah berlalu begitu cepat, nama murid yang akan mengikuti Trial by Tale pun sudah diumumkan. Yoongi menggeram saat melihat nama Jimin yang terpampang di papan pengumuman, ternyata pangeran itu pintar juga sampai bisa masuk ke tim.

"hei, sepertinya memang sudah takdir kalian ya untuk bertarung" kekeh Jungkook saat melihat nama Yoongi dan Jimin yang tercantum sebagai anggota tim yang akan mengikuti Trial by Tale.

Yoongi meringis, Jungkook sama sekali tidak tahu soal takdirnya dan Jimin. 'lebih baik anak ini tidak tahu apapun' pikir Yoongi. "yeah yeah terserah. Lebih baik kau bantu aku untuk berlatih, wahai rekan satu tim. Kurasa finger glowku mulai karatan" keluh Yoongi.

Jungkook tertawa, "baiklah yang mulia. Lebih baik kita mencari ruangan kosong untuk berlatih, aku tidak mau menggunakan kamar kita sebagai sasaran" ujarnya sambil mendorong tubuh Yoongi menjauh dari papan pengumuman.

Jungkook berusaha keras untuk tidak menatap satu nama yang tercantum dalam tim Ever, nama yang selama ini selalu dia hindari. Sepertinya takdir juga sedang menuntunnya kedalam sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Lebih tepatnya takdir sedang mempermainkan dirinya, sama seperti Yoongi dan Jimin yang juga dipermainkan.

.

.

Trial by Tale akan dilaksanakan selama seharian mulai dari terbenamnya matahari hingga matahari kembali terbit. Urutan masuknya akan ditentukan melalui peringkat terendah, yang artinya Jimin dan Yoongi akan masuk terakhir karena peringkat merekalah yang tertinggi.

Yoongi menggenggam erat sapu tangannya, dia tidak akan menjatuhkan sapu tangan itu karena jika dijatuhkan artinya dia menyerah. Kata itu tidak pernah ada dalam kamus seorang Min Yoongi.

Tidak terasa hampir semua anggota tim sudah memasuki hutan biru. Jungkook menepuk bahu Yoongi, "doakan aku hyung" kekehnya sambil berjalan masuk dan namanya langsung menyala di papan pengumuman.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Yoongi dipersilahkan untuk masuk. Dekan Sophie yang bertugas menjaga pintu masuk pun membuka pintunya, "ingat soal perkataanku, jauhi Park Jimin" ujarnya.

Yoongi mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki hutan biru. Semua peserta Trial by Tale sudah berada di arena dan ujian pun secara resmi dimulai.

Yoongi langsung berjalan menyusuri kebun Blueberry untuk mengisi perbekalan sekaligus menghindari musuh. Sial baginya karena dia tidak sengaja menemukan sarang stymph yang langsung menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Yoongi langsung menembakkan bola api dari jarinya yang sudah berpendar merah, warna khas finger glow miliknya. Dia terjun ke sungai agar bisa menyamarkan baunya dan bersembunyi dibalik jembatan.

Taktiknya berhasil, dia tidak lagi dikejar stymph. "kau selalu berurusan dengan stymph tiap kali kita memasuki hutan" kekeh seseorang yang membuat Yoongi terlonjak saking kagetnya.

"astagaa Jeon Jungkook… kau ini benar-benar sukses membuatku terkena serangan jantung" geram Yoongi yang dibalas dengan kekehan Jungkook. "bagaimana? Sudah menemukan pangeranmu?" goda Jungkook.

"apa pesan terakhirmu Jeon?" ujar Yoongi sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah Jungkook. "whoa santai, aku hanya menggodamu hyung. Sekedar info, Jimin biasanya bersembunyi di Cyan Caves. Tempat yang bagus untuk membunuhnya tanpa terdeteksi" ujar Jungkook.

Yoongi terdiam, tumben sekali sahabatnya itu pintar. "baiklah, awas saja jika ini jebakan" gerutu Yoongi sambil berjalan keluar.

Jungkook menghela nafas, setidaknya dia sudah melakukan tugasnya. "hei Kim, bagaimana keadaanmu?" ujar Jungkook melalui telepati.

"aman, Jimin sudah kusuruh bersembunyi di gua yang kau sebutkan tadi" ujar seseorang melalui telepati pada Jungkook. Jungkook menghela nafas, bisa-bisanya dia terjebak di situasi menyebalkan seperti ini bersama Taehyung yang sedari tadi bekerja sama dengannya.

"hei Jeon.." ujar Taehyung. "ya? Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook. "kau tahu, aku sebenarnya agak iri dengan mereka. Jimin dan Yoongi diberi pilihan untuk menentukan takdir mereka" Jungkook meringis saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"yeah, tapi mereka diberikan pilihan untuk bersatu atau menjadi musuh, sama saja bohong" gumam Jungkook. "kau tahu, aku lebih suka diberikan piihan seperti itu daripada harus… kau tahu, 'dijodohkan' dengan orang lain hanya karena takdir" lirih Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung, sudah kubilang jangan-" perkataan Jungkook terpotong saat Taehyung berkata dengan suara lirih sebelum memutuskan koneksi mereka. "aku masih mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook. Sekalipun aku tahu kita adalah Nemesis" ujarnya.

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Inilah alasan Jungkook menghindari Taehyung, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah menuntun Yoongi yang keras kepala menuju takdirnya, entah itu menjadi nemesis Jimin atau menjadi cinta sejati sang pangeran. Semua tergantung keputusan Yoongi.

.

.

Yoongi mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mencari Jimin didalam gua sama saja seperti mencari jarum didalam tumpukan jerami. Tunggu dulu, kenapa dia malah frustasi saat Jimin tidak ditemukan?

Harusnya dia bahagia jika memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Jimin bisa saja sudah mati. Anehnya pemikiran itu justru membuat dirinya cemas. Ada yang salah dengan otaknya.

"aku masih hidup sayang, jangan panik" kekeh Jimin yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia memang ingin mengejutkan Yoongi dengan cara memeluknya, tetapi dia masih memikirkan kemungkinan akan dimutilasi oleh Never manis itu.

Yoongi langsung menembakkan bola api, yang dihindari dengan santai oleh Jimin. "sepertinya kau serius mau membunuhku ya" ujar Jimin.

"tentu saja, kau nemesisku dasar idiot!" geram Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum miris, "kau masih berfikiran tentang mimpi konyol itu ya" ujarnya. Jimin langsung memeluk Yoongi erat.

"akan kutegaskan padamu, jujur saja sejak awal kita bertemu dan bertatapan di upacara penerimaan murid baru itu aku sudah tertarik padamu. Aku bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa kau cinta sejatiku, tapi siapa sangka justru kau bermimpi bahwa aku nemesismu?" ujar Jimin dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.

Yoongi berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan pelukan Jimin, tetapi pangeran itu lebih kuat darinya. Yoongi bisa merasakan detak jantung Jimin yang seirama dengan detak jantungnya sendiri yang entah kenapa mulai berdebar karena ucapan sang pangeran.

"aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi, apa itu tidak cukup bagimu?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, sial apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Park Jimin, apa kau lupa bahwa Never tidak bisa merasakan cinta?" gumam Yoongi. Sebenarnya pernyataan itu separuh benar, karena Yoongi mulai merasakan perasaan aneh sejak pertemuannya dengan Jimin dulu. Ditambah lagi dengan penyekapannya, siapa yang tidak terguncang karena itu?

"aku tahu, tapi aku yakin kau adalah Never yang spesial. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu sayang, jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri" ujar Jimin sambil mengacak surai Yoongi perlahan.

"sebenarnya… apa itu cinta?" tanya Yoongi lirih. Dia memang tidak pernah merasakan cinta, dan dia tidak tahu perasaan aneh apa yang sekarang menjalar di tubuhnya. Apakah itu cinta atau hanya obsesi semata?

"aku akan mengajarkanmu jika kau mau menerimaku" gumam Jimin. Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, keputusan berada di tangannya sekarang. Membunuh Jimin, atau jatuh cinta padanya?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Penjelasan istilah:

 **Nymph** ** _(Hoverus Protectus):_** makhluk gaib yang dilatih sebagai penjaga di School of Good. Memiliki penampilan yang sangat rupawan sehingga banyak bajak laut yang memburu mereka dan menjadikan tubuh mereka hiasan kapal. Nymph bisa tumbuh sampai tujuh meter lebih dan sangat galak pada anak-anak Never, tetapi baik dan perhatian pada anak-anak ever.

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ update kilat karena lagi mood buat nulis ^^ btw maaf klo chapternya kependekan dan banyak typo, terkadang gue bingung mau menaruh kata tbc disaat yang pas :v terima kasih buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff gaje ini, dan semoga ff ini bisa sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian nantinya. _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	4. Chapter 4- End of The Trial

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nemesis or Love?**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance (School for Good and Evil AU)

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi of Woods Beyond (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin of Eternal Springs (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: alternate universe berdasarkan novel berjudul The School for Good and Evil, beberapa karakter di novel aslinya akan dimasukkan kedalam cerita demi kepentingan plot.**

 **"Yoongi dan Jimin mendapatkan mimpi yang berbeda terkait dengan takdir mereka sebagai seorang Never dan Ever. Bagaimanakah storian menulis akhir dongeng mereka?"**

Chapter 4- End of The Trial

Yoongi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, semua mulai terasa aneh baginya. Jimin yang tiba-tiba menyatakan cintanya, gejolak aneh yang muncul dari tubuhnya, semua terasa menyakitkan. dia bingung dengan sensasi baru yang mulai muncul dalam kehidupannya.

Bagaimana bisa? Seluruh hidupnya didedikasikan untuk kejahatan, bahkan sejak Yoongi masih di Galvadon dia sudah terbiasa untuk menjadi jahat. Kenapa saat dia merasa sudah mencapai kejahatan sejati, hal konyol bernama takdir harus datang dan menghancurkan segalanya.

"a-aku.." belum sempat Yoongi menjawab, mereka berdua dikagetkan oleh bunyi meriam yang menandakan bahwa ada yang gugur.

Yoongi langsung mendorong tubuh Jimin dan melihat kearah papan nama. Nama Jungkook dan Taehyung redup secara bersamaan, mereka berdua gugur.

"oh shit" umpat Jimin dan Yoongi secara bersamaan. Yoongi menoleh, " _Shit_? Kukira semua pangeran tidak pernah mengumpat" cibir Yoongi.

"aku bukan pangeran yang mematuhi peraturan sayang" kekeh Jimin yang berhasil membuat Yoongi memerah. 'Sialan, ternyata pangeran ini lebih brengsek dari yang kuduga' rutuk Yoongi dalam hati.

"lebih baik aku mencari Never lain untuk diburu. Sampai jumpa _Sweetheart_ " Jimin langsung mengecup kening Yoongi dan berlari sebelum Yoongi menembaknya dengan petir. "keparat, akan kuhabisi kau nanti" geramnya.

"tak kusangka kau mau kuhajar sampai nyaris mati begitu" cibir Jungkook saat melihat Taehyung yang diperban disekujur tubuhnya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum saat melihat keadaan Jungkook yang sama mengenaskannya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook memang menghajarnya habis-habisan dengan tanah yang dia sihir ditambah dengan pukulannya yang tidak main-main, tetapi Never polos itu salah perhitungan dan salah satu sihirnya justru berbalik menyerang dirinya sendiri hingga pingsan dan gugur dari ujian.

"yah, sisi positifnya kita bisa berduaan disini Bunny" kekeh Taehyung yang langsung mendapat percikan api dari pemuda yang digodanya tadi.

"diam kau pangeran idiot. Bersyukurlah aku tidak menghajarmu sampai mati" gerutu Jungkook. Taehyung kembali tersenyum, padahal dulu Jungkook sangat menggemaskan.

Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat mengingat bahwa mereka dulu adalah teman baik yang selalu bermain bersama walaupun keluarga mereka bertentangan. Mereka selalu menyelinap dan berpura-pura menjadi salah satu dari Lost Boys di Neverland, bahkan mereka sering mengunjungi Peter Pan yang selalu memberi mereka camilan.

Taehyung kembali teringat bahwa Jungkook yang dulu berusaha menjadi baik, dia tidak ingin menjadi seperti keluarganya yang jahat dan terlupakan. Sayang, takdir merenggut mimpi Jungkook sekaligus merebut bocah polos itu darinya.

Sekarang mereka berada di sisi yang berbeda, mereka adalah musuh. Terlebih lagi Jungkook sudah mendapatkan mimpi nemesisnya dan siapa sangka bahwa nemesisnya itu adalah teman baiknya sendiri.

Taehyung masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Jungkook adalah nemesisnya, teman baik sekaligus pria yang sangat dicintainya.

"hei Jeon?" panggil Taehyung yang hanya dijawab gumaman kesal oleh Jungkook. "apa kau masih ingat saat kita kecil dulu kau sangat ingin menjadi baik, kau bahkan pernah meminjam bajuku agar bisa berpura-pura menjadi pangeran" kekehnya.

Jungkook terdiam, bisa-bisanya Taehyung membicarakan masa lalu yang tidak ingin dia kenang sama sekali. Masa lalu yang membuatnya semakin menyesal kenapa dia dilahirkan sebagai _penjahat_.

"kau dulu selalu merengek padaku untuk mengajakmu ke snow ball jika kita satu-" celotehan Taehyung terhenti saat Jungkook melempar belati dan berhasil menggores pipinya.

"diam atau aku akan menusuk lehermu" geram Jungkook. Tatapan matanya dingin dan itu sukses membuat Taehyung bergidik. Anak ini tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"baiklah, aku akan diam asalkan kau mau ikut denganku ke snow ball" ujar Taehyung. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya, "kau pasti bercanda Kim" ujarnya.

"aku tidak bercanda Jungkookie. Aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku di snow ball" ujarnya santai. Jungkook merutuki otak kelewat jenius Taehyung, apa dia lupa tentang peraturan?

"wahai Kim Taehyung of Neverland yang terhormat, NEVER tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti snow ball. Lagipula aku dan Yoongi hyung sudah berjanji akan menghadiri no ball khusus untuk Never seperti kami" geram Jungkook.

Taehyung melongo, dia lupa soal peraturan itu. "a-ah, benar juga. Aku lupa tentang peraturan itu" ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jungkook mendengus dan menutup tirai yang memisahkan antara dirinya dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung merutuki kebodohannya, bisa-bisanya dia melupakan peraturan bodoh itu. andai saja takdirnya bisa seperti Jimin dan Yoongi, mungkin dia bisa mengakhirinya dengan mudah karena dia tahu Jungkook sangat mencintainya seperti dia mencintai Jungkook dengan sepenuh hatinya.

sepertinya perasaan itu harus dikubur dalam-dalam karena mereka berdua tahu itu semua tidak mungkin. mereka berdua tidak akan pernah bersatu.

"maafkan aku Jungkookie. Kalau saja takdir ini tidak memisahkan kita selamanya, mungkin aku akan berjuang… maaf" gumam Taehyung. Dia masih tidak bisa menerima takdir yang ada, jika saja storian menulis cerita mereka mungkin ini akan menjadi dongeng terpedih yang pernah ada.

"hhah hhah, sialan" geram Yoongi. Matahari sebentar lagi terbit dan hanya dirinya yang masih tersisa. Sialnya kenapa harus Jimin yang masih tersisa dari tim Ever? Sepertinya takdir berusaha membuat Yoongi kesal.

"keluarlah Yoongi, aku tahu kau bersembunyi disitu" ujar Jimin. Yoongi kembali menggerutu, apa dia benar-benar pintar sampai menyadari tempat persembunyiannya?

Yoongi akhirnya turun dari salah satu pohon beringin yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya. Padahal dia selalu bersembunyi di Sleeping Willows tanpa diketahui siapapun, kenapa Jimin bisa menemukannya?

"aku bisa mencium baumu sayang, kau itu terlalu wangi untuk seorang Never" ujar Jimin. "ck, kalau kau mau membunuhku lebih baik cepat. Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi seperti ini" geram Yoongi.

"tidak, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" ujar Jimin. dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang berfungsi sebagai penanda yang jika dijatuhkan otomatis mereka akan menyerah.

Yoongi mengernyit, "apa? kau mau memamerkan sapu tangan Evermu itu?" ejek Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum, " tidak. Aku akan menjatuhkannya agar kau bisa menang di ujian" ujarnya.

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya. Apa pangeran ini sudah gila? "kau pasti bercanda" lirih Yoongi. Jimin tidak menjawab, tetapi Yoongi bisa melihat bahwa tidak ada keraguan pada diri Jimin.

Tidak, Yoongi tidak menyukai semua ini. Dia tidak suka jika harus menang karena musuhnya berbelas kasihan padanya. Yoongi tidak suka jika dianggap lemah, dia tidak pernah menyukainya.

"satu, dua, tiga" Jimin langsung menjatuhkan sapu tangan tersebut dan tanpa sadar Yoongi langsung membakarnya hingga habis tak tersisa.

Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi sama sekali tidak mempercayai ini, sapu tangan yang disihir sedemikian rupa agar tidak rusak bisa hancur karena ulah Yoongi.

"kau pasti bercanda Min Yoongi…" gumam Jimin. Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam. dia tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

Tiba-tiba, nama Yoongi yang berada di papan mulai berpendar merah. Tanda bahwa dia telah melanggar peraturan. Wajah Dean Sophie muncul di papan pengumuman.

"Min Yoongi of Woods Beyond. Anda didiskualifikasi dari ujian karena merusak properti yang paling penting yaitu sapu tangan tanda menyerah. Sepertinya hukuman di ruang Jahanam selama sebulan akan membuatmu menyesal" ujar Dean Sophie dingin.

Jimin meringis saat mendengar hukuman Yoongi, permaisurinya dalam bahaya dan itu semua salahnya. jika saja ada hewan buas yang melintas mungkin dia akan mengumpankan dirinya sendiri secara sukarela.

berbeda dengan Jimin, Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. sepertinya dia akan mati dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan. Dia selalu berdoa semoga man-wolf yang menjaga ruang Jahanam sedang sakit, Sayangnya doa itu tidak pernah terkabul.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Penjelasan Istilah:

 **Man-Wolf:** _sejenis dengan werewolf,tetapi di novel man-wolf dideskripsikan dengan perangai yang lebih kejam dan tubuh yang lebih kuat dibandingkan werewolf (penjelasan lengkap dan deskripsi tubuh ada di buku Never Ever Handbook)_

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ akhirnya bisa update lagi dan maaf klo kelamaan nunggu. gue lagi fokus buat ujian dan masih nunggu pengumuman UN SMA, jadi harap dimaklumi karena gue lagi agak stress hehe _. lastly, mind to review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	5. Chapter 5- Doom Room

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nemesis or Love?**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance (School for Good and Evil AU)

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi of Woods Beyond (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin of Eternal Springs (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: alternate universe berdasarkan novel berjudul The School for Good and Evil, beberapa karakter di novel aslinya akan dimasukkan kedalam cerita demi kepentingan plot.**

 **"Yoongi dan Jimin mendapatkan mimpi yang berbeda terkait dengan takdir mereka sebagai seorang Never dan Ever. Bagaimanakah storian menulis akhir dongeng mereka?"**

Chapter 5- Doom Room

Seminggu setelah Yoongi didiskualifikasi dari ujian dan menjalankan hukumannya di ruang Jahanam. Jimin merasa semakin kacau, masalahnya dia juga ikut bertanggung jawab tetapi Yoongi yang harus menanggung semuanya.

" _whoa dude,_ apa sihir gagalmu di Circus of Talents masih bekerja? Kau terlihat seperti Professor Lukas yang kehilangan seluruh peralatan beautifikasinya" kekeh Taehyung saat melihat sahabatnya yang pucat dan lesu saat mengunyah sarapannya.

Jimin menggerutu, sepertinya kecemasan pada Yoongi juga mempengaruhi sihirnya. Jimin hanya bisa menghelaa nafas saat mengingat kejadian memalukan itu.

Saat pertunjukan Circus of Talents, Jimin sebenarnya ingin bermogrif menjadi seekor naga. Sialnya sihir itu tidak bekerja dengan maksimal dan hasilnya hanya kepalanya yang berubah menjadi naga dan mengacaukan acara.

"terserah, aku lebih khawatir pada Yoongi. Astaga anak itu pasti sedang menderita sekarang" gumam Jimin sambil menggigiti kukunya, kebiasaan buruknya tiap kali dia cemas atau manik.

"Ah, benar juga. Dia kan didiskualifikasi dari Trial by Tale dan Circus of Talents karena merusak properti saat Trial by Tale, pantas aku tidak melihatnya kemarin" ujar Taehyung.

"sialan, kalau saja aku tidak mencoba mengalah mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi… tapi aku juga tidak mau melukainya saat Trial by Tale…" gumam Jimin sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Taehyung berusaha untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa. Sepertinya pangeran terhormat dari Eternal Springs ini benar-benar dimabuk cinta sampai berubah menjadi setolol crog.

"astaga, kau ini. Secara teknis kan Yoongi yang salah" ujar Taehyung santai. "tapi aku memancingnya untuk melakukan itu karena aku ingin menyerah agar dia menang, artinya aku juga bersalah" erang Jimin.

"astaga kau ini. Sekalipun kau merasa bersalah, tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Mereka akan tetap menghukum Yoongi karena dia anak Never dan dia sudah melanggar peraturannya" ujar Taehyung.

Jimin terdiam dan berfikir sejenak. Taehyung benar, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena Yoongi berada diluar jangkauannya. Kecuali…

"ITU DIA!" Jimin berteriak kencang dan membuat Taehyung nyaris menumpahkan susu vanillanya dan menjatuhkan sarapannya. "sialan, bisakah kau tidak berteriak?!" omel Taehyung.

"terima kasih Tae, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang" Jimin langsung mencium pipi Taehyung dan berlari meninggalkan ruang makan, meninggalkan Taehyung yang merasa mual karena kelakuan Jimin.

.

.

"ARGH!" Yoongi kembali berteriak saat man-wolf yang bertugas menyiksanya langsung melempar tubuh mungilnya ke tahta berduri dan sukses membuat punggung sampai pahanya berdarah.

"baiklah, aku selesai dengan sesi hari ini. Sampai jumpa besok kerdil" kekeh man-wolf sambil menutup pintu ruang Jahanam.

Yoongi meringis. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah dari kepala sampai kaki dan perutnya keroncongan karena seminggu tidak diberi makan. Dia sendiri heran kenapa sampai sekarang masih bisa hidup.

Yoongi menyeret tubuhnya yang nyaris hancur ke salah satu sel yang berfungsi untuk menahan murid yang memiliki jangka waktu hukuman yang lama.

Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur yang keras, tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk merasakan sentuhan apapun mulai dari yang paling halus sampai yang paling kasar akibat siksaan.

Dia sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya saat hari ke-6, tangan kirinya remuk saat hari ke-4, dan banyak luka mengerikan yang muncul akibat siksaan. dia terlihat seperti mayat yang dagingnya sudah tercabik-cabik dengan sadis.

Yoongi bisa saja menyembuhkannya dengan sihir, sayangnya untuk berbicara saja dia sudah tidak sanggup saking lemahnya. Yoongi mulai menutup mata, berharap agar dia mati saat tertidur.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Jimin melakukannya. Dia nekat masuk ke kastil kejahatan saat malam hari hanya demi mencari Yoongi. Jimin yang bermogrif menjadi ular langsung melesat mencari ruang Jahanam.

Beruntung, Jimin melihat seekor man-wolf yang baru saja keluar dari ruang Jahanam. Jimin diam-diam mencuri kunci itu dan membuat duplikatnya dengan sihir agar sang man-wolf tidak curiga.

Jimin juga membawa sedikit makanan bergizi yang diambilnya dari kastil kebaikan. Cukup sulit memang, mengingat dia harus bermogrif menjadi hewan dan membawa semuanya termasuk bajunya sendiri kedalam kastil kejahatan.

Tetapi seperti ucapannya pada Yoongi dulu, sedikit manipulasi dan mogrif yang sempurna, bukan masalah besar.

Jimin kembali bermogrif menjadi manusia dan memakai seragam Never yang dicurinya dan membuka pintu ruang Jahanam. Jimin langsung bisa menemukan Yoongi yang tertidur dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Jimin merasa bersalah, dia tidak ingin melukai Yoongi tetapi tindakannya itu justru membuat Yoongi nyaris mati. Jimin mencoba mendekati tubuh Yoongi dan menaruh jarinya didepan hidung Yoongi. Syukurlah, Never manis itu masih bernafas.

Jimin mulai mengeluarkan barang bawaannya dan mencari kantung air yang dibawanya. Dia juga mengeluarkan kain untuk membersihkan luka Yoongi dan beberapa obat.

Jimin mulai membasahi kain itu dengan air dan membersihkan luka Yoongi. Dia menyentuh Yoongi dengan amat hati-hati, takut jika permaisurinya itu kesakitan.

"ergh…" Yoongi mengerang saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai kulitnya. Dia membuka mata dan terkejut saat mendapati Jimin yang sedang membersihkan lukanya.

"k-ka..kau.." erang Yoongi. Dia ingin sekali meninju Jimin sekarang, tetapi keadaannya sangat lemah dan perlakuan lembut Jimin membuatnya bertekuk lutut untuk sejenak.

"ah, kau sudah bangun?" Jimin langsung tersenyum tipis saat melihat kelopak mata Yoongi yang terbuka dan menampakkan iris yang sangat disukainya.

Jimin langsung mengambil kantung air kedua dan mengambil kain yang lain. Dia mmbasahi kain itu dan menempelkannya didekat mulut Yoongi yang untungnya sudah bersih dari darah.

"minumlah, aku tidak bisa memberikannya langsung karena aku takut kau tersedak" ujar Jimin. Yoongi langsung bisa merasakan cairan bening itu memasuki tenggorokannya perlahan.

"ke-kenapa kau.." Jimin langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Yoongi, berusaha membuatnya diam. "lebih baik kau pulihkan dulu tenagamu sebelum berbicara" ujarnya lembut.

Jimin kembali membersihkan dan merawat luka Yoongi, dia juga menggunakan sihir untuk menyembuhkan beberapa anggota tubuh Yoongi yang sudah mati rasa seperti kaki dan tangan kirinya.

Tentu saja dia meninggalkan beberapa luka karena man-wolf mungkin akan curiga jika dia menemukan korbannya sembuh total secara ajaib.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Jimin membantu Yoongi untuk duduk dan kembali memberinya air, kali ini melalui gelas yang dibawanya. Yoongi langsung mengambil gelas itu dengan tangan bergetar dan meneguk isinya dengan rakus.

"hei hei sabar sayang, kau akan tersedak jika terburu-buru begitu" kekeh Jimin sambil mengelus lembut surai hitam Yoongi yang terlihat agak memerah akibat darah.

"katakan itu pada orang yang tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya disiksa selama seminggu, sialnya masih ada tiga minggu lagi sampai masa hukumanku selesai" ujar Yoongi serak.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mengunjungimu tiap malam, setiap kau selesai disiksa. Aku ingin langsung membebaskanmu dari sini, tapi sayangnya aku tidak punya hak untuk itu" ujar Jimin lembut.

"apa kau gila? Kau bisa tertangkap jika ketahuan menjebol pembatas berulang kali dan masuk ke kastil kejahatan" ujar Yoongi. Sepertinya pangeran ini benar-benar tidak waras.

Jimin tersenyum dan mengecup kening Yoongi, "lebih baik aku yang tertangkap daripada kau yang mati" gumamnya. Yoongi bisa merasakan pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"terserah kau saja, dasar idiot" gerutu Yoongi yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah sialan di pipinya itu.

Jimin tertawa dan mulai mengambil sosis kelinci yang dibawanya, "makanlah dan jangan mencoba untuk menolak. Kau bisa mati jika tidak makan" ujarnya.

Yoongi menahan air liurnya agar tidak menetes. Rasanya dia bisa menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada di kastil kejahatan dan kebaikan sekaligus saking lamanya dia tidak makan.

"berikan padaku, aku lapar" gerutu Yoongi yang langsung mengambil sosis itu dari tangan Jimin dan memakannya. Jimin tersenyum, setidaknya untuk kali ini Yoongi menurut padanya.

.

.

Setelah hampir satu jam, akhirnya Yoongi mulai merasa kenyang dan tenang. "astaga, kenyang sekali…" lirih Yoongi yang langsung menguap.

"tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur" gumam Jimin yang langsung memeluk Yoongi. Yoongi yang biasanya mungkin akan langsung menghajar Jimin sampai mati karena berani memeluknya, tetapi Yoongi terlalu lemah dan malas untuk melakukan itu.

Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya dan menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Jimin sebelum akhirnya terlelap. Jimin lega karena setidaknya Yoongi mulai bisa menerima kehadirannya, setidaknya bairkan Jimin berharap itu terjadi.

Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi dan (butuh keberanian tingkat dewa untuk ini) mengecup bibir Yoongi. Pipinya memanas saat merasakan manisnya bibir Yoongi yang langsung membuatnya salah tingkah. Bersyukurlah karena Yoongi tidak terbangun akibat ulah nekat Jimin.

Jimin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menyelimuti Yoongi dengan selimut compang-camping yang ada dalam sel itu. Jimin membereskan semua kekacauan yang dibuat Yoongi dan kembali bermogrif menjadi ular agar bisa keluar dari kastil kejahatan.

" _Good night, my Princess._ Aku akan kembali menemuimu nanti" gumamnya sebelum mengunci pintu ruang Jahanam dan melesat meninggalkan kastil kejahatan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Penjelasan istilah:

 **Circus** **of Talents:** _tes kedua yang dilaksanakan sesudah Trial by Tale. Hanya murid Never dan Ever yang masuk dalam tim Trial by Tale yang bisa mengikuti ujian ini. Ujian ini dilaksanakan di Theater of Tales dan tiap murid dipasangkan (Never-Ever) untuk bertarung dalam memperlihatkan keahlian khusus yang mereka miliki. Juri khusus yang bertugas untuk menilai keahlian tiap murid akan menentukan siapa yang layak menjadi pemenang dan mendapatkan mahkota Circus. Siapapun yang memenangkan mahkota itu berhak memakai Theater of Tales di kastilnya selama setahun penuh._

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ update kilat karena tiba-tiba lagi dapet ide wkwk aslinya gue agak nggak tega nulis Yoongi yang berdarah-darah disitu, tapi yah sesuatu harus dikorbankan demi kepentingan ff *dibacok Yoongi* gue peringatkan lagi, ga ada peringatan khusus kapan gue update dan gue emang sengaja update ga teratur biar bisa dikembangin lagi ceritanya klo tiba-tiba dapet ide, jadi sekali lagi harap maklum semuanya. _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	6. Chapter 6- It's Not Right

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nemesis or Love?**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance (School for Good and Evil AU)

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi of Woods Beyond (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin of Eternal Springs (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: alternate universe berdasarkan novel berjudul The School for Good and Evil, beberapa karakter di novel aslinya akan dimasukkan kedalam cerita demi kepentingan plot.**

 **"Yoongi dan Jimin mendapatkan mimpi yang berbeda terkait dengan takdir mereka sebagai seorang Never dan Ever. Bagaimanakah storian menulis akhir dongeng mereka?"**

Chapter 6- it's not right

Selama 3 minggu Jimin menghampiri Yoongi yang masih menjalani hukuman, selama 3 minggu itulah terjadi perubahan pada diri Yoongi.

Entah perlakuan Jimin yang terlalu lembut atau otak Yoongi yang hancur karena ulah man-wolf, dia jadi lebih lembut pada sang pangeran.

Tentu saja bukan lembut seperti putri raja, dia masih galak. Tetapi Jimin bisa merasakan sikap Yoongi yang mulai melunak padanya, dan itu membuatnya merasa bahagia karena Yoongi mulai menerimanya.

"aku heran kenapa kau bisa menyelinap terus ke kastil ini tanpa diketahui siapapun. Harusnya kau sudah ketahuan jika hanya melakukan hal simple seperti mengelabui kabut penjaga dan bermogri" celetuk Yoongi sambil menelan daging ayam yang diberikan Jimin.

Jujur saja Jimin juga sering memikirkan itu. Bahkan Princess Agatha of Camelot yang terkenal karena sering membantu Dekan Sophie semasa sekolah dan ahli dalam menyelinap ke kastil kejahatan mungkin tidak akan bisa melakukan itu sesering dirinya.

"entahlah, mungkin aku hanya memiliki keberuntungan yang cukup untuk membunuh kesialan" kekeh Jimin sementara Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "hari ini hari terakhirku dihukum, astaga aku rindu kasurku" ujarnya.

"sungguh? Ah, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..." Jimin pun mendapat lemparan tulang ayam oleh Yoongi yang memandangnya jijik. "astaga, apa semua Ever berjiwa drama sepertimu?" ujar Yoongi yang dibalas dengan cengiran tidak berdosa andalan Jimin.

"cepat pergi atau man-wolf sialan itu akan menemukanmu dan mengeksekusimu" gerutu Yoongi. Jimin bisa mendengar nada khawatir yang tersembunyi didalam suara dingin Yoongi. "kau mengusirku atau mengkhawatirkanku hmm?" kekeh Jimin yang hanya dibalas tendangan ringan oleh Yoongi.

"kuperingatkan padamu, firasatku mengatakan kau akan ditangkap kali ini" Jimin mendengus mendengar komentar sarkastik Yoongi saat dirinya bersiap untuk keluar.

"yah, sayangnya aku tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan _penjahat_ wahai permaisuriku. Sampai jumpa sayang!" ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan Yoongi yang bersiap untuk menghajarnya dengan palu berduri.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tetapi prediksi Yoongi kali ini tepat.

 _"_ _well well well,_ apa kau menikmati kencanmu wahai pangeran Jimin yang terhormat?" ujar Dekan Sophie. Jimin sangat shock saat dekan kejahatan yang terkenal itu berada dihadapannya.

"ah, itu.. aku.." Jimin benar-benar panik sekarang. Saking paniknya dia bisa membayangkan tali yang akan digunakan Dekan Sophie untuk mengeksekusinya.

Anehnya, Dekan Sophie justru tertawa saat melihat Jimin yang panik. "tenang saja, aku sudah mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Yoongi" ujarnya.

"a-anda tahu soal kami?" tanya Jimin. Dekan Sophie mendengus, "memang kau pikir untuk apa aku menyimpan storian di menaraku sendiri? tenang saja, aku berada di pihak kalian. Walaupun aku seorang penjahat, aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya terjebak dalam takdir bernama cinta" ujarnya.

Jimin menunduk lesu, "aku mencintainya tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mempertahankannya... sisi everku mengatakan bahwa mencintai Never adalah kesalahan besar, tapi hatiku membuyarkan semuanya" gerutunya.

"menurutku kau harus percaya dengan insting dan hatimu. Status seperti 'Ever','Never','orang baik','penjahat', itu semua hanya akan membuatmu lari dari takdirmu sendiri. Ini dongengmu, hanya kau dan Yoongi yang bisa mengatur alur ceritanya. Pikirkan baik-baik dan buatlah keputusan sesuai kata hatimu. Selamat malam" Ujar Dekan Sophie sebelum menghilang.

.

.

.

"tunggu dulu, dekan kejahatan itu mendukungmu?" ujar Taehyung yang mengernyit mendengar cerita Jimin. "yah, awalnya kukira itu semua hanya tipuan... tetapi semakin lama aku memikirkannya, perkataan Dekan Sophie semakin masuk akal di pikiranku" gerutu Jimin.

" _Bro,_ sejak kapan kau percaya dengan ucapan seorang PENJAHAT?!" geram Taehyung yang benar-benar menekankan kata penjahat. "aku tidak percaya dengan kata-kata dekan gila itu Tae!" gerutu Jimin.

"baguslah... apa kau yakin kau akan mendapatkan hati Yoongi?" gumam Taehyung. Jimin tersenyum lemah, "entahlah, tapi aku yakin aku akan berhasil. Kami berdua sudah terjebak dalam takdir gila ini dan seseorang harus menyelesaikannya" ujarnya.

"baiklah, tapi aku tidak tanggung jika ternyata Never sadis itu membunuhmu duluan" gerutu Taehyung yang dibalas dengan kekehan Jimin. "aku tidak akan terbunuh semudah itu idiot. Lagipula aku sudah merencanakan semuanya, Yoongi akan jatuh padaku sebelum dia merencanakan sesuatu" ujarnya.

"ya ya ya terserah apa katamu yang mulia kepala batu" ujar Taehyung malas. Entah apa kesalahannya di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai bisa memiliki sahabat yang sekalinya jatuh cinta, dia akan berubah menjadi lebih tolol dari crog.

.

.

.

"hei hyung. Kukira kau sudah mati di minggu kedua" ujar Jungkook saat melihat Yoongi yang masuk dengan keadaan parah. "kupikir juga begitu... entah kenapa aku bisa bertahan sampai sekarang" gerutu Yoongi.

Jungkook menghela nafas, Yoongi masih tidak mau cerita padanya. "hyung, ceritakan padaku semuanya. Aku tahu soal kau dan Jimin si pangeran idiot itu" Ujar Jungkook. Yoongi tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"a-apa maksudmu?" gumam Yoongi. Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, Yoongi memang tidak pandai berbohong padanya. "tentang hyung yang mendapat mimpi nemesis dan pangeran bodoh yang mendapat mimpi cinta sejati atau apalah itu" ujar Jungkook malas.

Yoongi menghela nafas, "maafkan aku Kook. Aku tidak ingin siapapun terlibat dalam konflik menyebalkan ini" gumamnya. "hyung, apa kau lupa dengan perkataanku saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" tanya Jungkook.

"kau adalah tangan kananku yang paling setia dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi..." ujar Yoongi. "benar, saat itu aku bersumpah padamu dan aku tidak akan pernah merusaknya. Aku ada di pihakmu, apapun keputusan yang akan kau buat" ujar Jungkook sambil menepuk bahu Yoongi.

"aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa... semua ini membuatku pusing" gerutu Yoongi. "haruskah aku membuangmu ke hutan biru?" kekeh Jungkook yang dihadiahi lemparan barbel batu oleh Yoongi.

"tidak lucu Jeon. Aku sedang mempertaruhkan identitas dan harga diriku disini" gerutu Yoongi. "hei, sebenarnya ini mudah. Kau mencintainya atau tidak? Jika ya, kau harus mencari cara untuk bersama dengan pangeran bodoh itu. Jika tidak, kau harus membunuhnya" ujar Jungkook.

Yoongi terdiam, perkataan Jungkook ada benarnya. yang menjadi masalah sekarang, yang mana yang harus dia ikuti? Perkataan hatinya atau pikirannya?

"tunggu sebentar, darimana kau tahu soal ini?" tanya Yoongi. Jungkook tersenyum, "aku dan Taehyung of Neverland sudah mengetahui semuanya hyung. Kami berdua ditugaskan untuk menjaga kalian sejak dongeng kalian ditulis" ujarnya.

"ditugaskan? Oleh siapa?" tanya Yoongi. "Queen Seokjin of Eternal Springs, ibu dari pangeran Jimin. dia merahasiakan soal dongeng kalian pada sang raja, tapi aku yakin seluruh kerajaan sudah mengetahuinya sekarang. Kurasa kau berada dalam bahaya hyung" ujar Jungkook.  
.

.

.

"yang mulia, saya membawa laporan baru mengenai tuan muda. Kali ini ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk untuk anda" ujar seseorang pada raja dari Eternal Springs, King Namjoon. "baiklah. apa kabar baiknya, Jung Hoseok?" tanya Namjoon.

"kabar baiknya, tuan muda sudah mendapatkan dongeng dan mimpi cinta sejatinya" ujar Hoseok. "dan kabar buruknya?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok menghela nafas, "kabar buruknya adalah... anakmu terikat dengan seorang Never bernama Min Yoongi yang berasal dari hutan luar (woods beyond)" ujarnya. Namjoon sangat terpukul saat mendengar berita mengejutkan tersebut.

"sial, kenapa anakku... Jung Hoseok, menyusuplah kedalam kastil kejahatan dan buat Never itu keluar dari kastil. Bunuh dia" ujar Namjoon. Hoseok membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Namjoon yang frustasi.

Sementara itu, Queen Seokjin yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik suaminya pun cemas saat mendengar perintah yang keluar dari mulut Namjoon. "untunglah aku mengetahuinya duluan... lebih baik aku menghubungi Sophie dan Lady Dovey sekaligus memberitahu Jungkook dan Taehyung" gumamnya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ kembali membawa chapter baru yang udah lama terbengkalai karena urusan yang mendesak dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan. gue ga tau kapan bisa update lagi, tapi semoga aja bisa update kilat.

gue agak susah mau nulis chapt ini karena abis pindah alias mulai ngekost dan gue lupa bawa novel aslinya, jadi gue ga punya referensi apapun untuk sekarang ini. mungkin gue akan update lagi klo udah dapat bukunya, jadi maaf klo misalnya ff ini telat update lagi. _Lastly, mind to review?  
_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	7. Chapter 7- Seeing You Again

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nemesis or Love?**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance (School fot Good and Evil AU)

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi of Woods Beyond (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin of Eternal Springs (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: alternate universe berdasarkan novel berjudul The School for Good and Evil, beberapa karakter di novel aslinya akan dimasukkan kedalam cerita demi kepentingan plot.**

 **"Yoongi dan Jimin mendapatkan mimpi yang berbeda terkait dengan takdir mereka sebagai seorang Never dan Ever. Bagaimanakah storian menulis akhir dongeng mereka?"**

Chapter 7- Seeing You Again

Yoongi masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "kenapa.. kenapa ibu pangeran idiot itu tahu soal dongeng kami?" gumamnya. Jungkook hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "entahlah, kurasa Yang Mulia mengetahui soal ini dari Dekan Sophie atau Lady Dovey. Yang jelas kau sekarang dalam bahaya Hyung, mungkin King Namjoon sudah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membunuhmu sekarang juga" ujarnya.

Yoongi mengacak rambutnya frustasi, merutuki takdir yang menjebaknya sekarang ini. "aah Park Jimin sialan, harusnya aku tidak usah bertemu dengannya dulu" geramnya. "heh, kau itu sebenarnya juga bersyukur kan karena bisa bertemu dengan pangeran bodoh itu?" godanya.

"astaga, kau ini tidak bisa membaca situasi atau apa" ujar Yoongi sambil menjitak kepala Jungkook. "mengakulah hyung, aku tahu dulu kau pernah lemas karena 'diserang' oleh Jimin saat ingin pergi ke toilet kan? Aku mendengar semuanya dari Taehyung" kekeh Jungkook. Dia bisa melihat wajah Yoongi yang perlahan mulai memerah.

"AAARGH KUBUNUH KAU JEON JUNGKOOK!" teriak Yoongi sambil melempar bola api dari finger glownya sementara Jungkook sudah kabur keluar kamar sambil terkekeh.

.

.

.

Taehyung benar-benar shock melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang semakin lama semakin bodoh ini. Jimin sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pelajaran di kelas dan sibuk menulis nama Yoongi di buku catatannya. Dia bahkan terlihat lesu saat makan siang dan hanya memainkan makanannya dengan malas.

" _dude,_ aku heran bagaimana Yoongi bisa membuat otakmu rusak secepat itu" ujarnya. Jimin hanya menghela nafas, "aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi Tae. Dia sudah bebas... entah apa aku harus senang atau sedih karena itu..." gumamnya.

"astaga dasar si bodoh ini... kalau kau memang mau bertemu dengannya langsung saja ke Tanah Lapang. Kau tahu kan, lapangan dekat hutan biru dimana Ever dan Never bisa bertemu tanpa dibatasi apapun" ujar Taehyung. Jimin melongo, "memang ada tempat seperti itu?" ujarnya.

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. "makanya jangan terlalu sering menghayal sesuatu yang mesum agar otakmu tidak cepat rusak. Salah sendiri kau selalu bolos mata pelajaran bertahan dalam dongeng, aku lebih sering melihat Yoongi disana sebelum pelajaran dan terkadang saat tidak ada pelajaran sekalipun" ujarnya.

"astaga, kalau begitu untuk apa aku menyelinap ke kastil kejahatan selama ini..." gerutu Jimin sementara Taehyung hanya tertawa puas melihat sahabatnya yang merana.

.

.

.

Yoongi hanya terdiam melihat pangeran menyebalkan yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya ini. KENAPA JIMIN YANG TIDAK PERNAH KE TANAH LAPANG TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL?!

"hai sayang" kekeh Jimin. Yoongi refleks meninju pipi Jimin dan langsung berdiri dan berlari dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Sialnya tidak ada banyak orang di tempatnya karena dia berada dekat di hutan biru yang artinya dia dan Jimin benar-benar hanya berdua disana.

"eits" mau kabur kemana kau?" gumam Jimin yang langsung menyambar pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. "lepaskan aku keparat" gerutu Yoongi. "kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" kekeh Jimin sambil mencium pipi Yoongi yang mulai memerah.

"jangan seenaknya menciumku pangeran mesum!" ujar Yoongi sambil terus memberontak. Jimin menghela nafas melihat kelakuan calon permaisurinya ini, "padahal saat di ruang Jahanam kau sangat menggemaskan dan selalu bergantung kepadaku. Kenapa sekarang kau mulai galak lag hmm?" ujarnya sambil mendekap Yoongi lebih erat lagi.

"si-siapa yang bergantung padamu?!" geram Yoongi, sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengelak dari yang satu ini. "sudahlah, kau itu tidak pandai berbohong" ujar Jimin malas. dia langsung menggendong Yoongi menuju tempat yang lebih sepi dan tertutup.

"hei, turunkan aku! Kau mau membawaku kemana, turunkan aku pangeran bodoh!" teriak Yoongi. "aku ingin menuntaskan apa yang belum selesai kutuntaskan waktu itu, lagipula juga aku merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan calon permaisuriku saat dia sedang... ehem, 'ingin' sesuatu saat itu" kekeh Jimin tanpa dosa sementara Yoongi sudah merona hebat mendengar ucapan tidak senonoh Jimin.

"sialan, lepaskan aku!" Yoongi semakin meronta setelah sadar bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya. "diamlah atau akan kubuat kau tidak bisa masuk kelas besok" ujar Jimin yang sukses membuat Yoongi terdiam entah kenapa dan bagaimana caranya.

"wah wah, boleh juga si bodoh itu.." kekeh Taehyung yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh Jungkook karena terlalu berisik. Tentu saja mereka berdua masih terus mengawasi Jimin dan Yoongi sesuai perintah Queen Seokjin.

"diamlah bodoh, kita bisa ketahuan kalau kau terlalu berisik" gerutu Jungkook. "heh, jangan bilang kau juga mau Jeon" kekeh Taehyung yang lagi-lagi dihadiahi sesuatu oleh Jungkook. Tapi hadiah itu bukan lagi jitakan melainkan tendangan langsung ke 'aset' milik Kim Taehyung.

"dalam mimpimu, dasar bodoh" gumam Jungkook sambil meninggalkan Taehyung yang terkapar ditanah karena tendangan maut miliknya. Tentu saja Taehyung tidak menyadari kalau Jungkook sudah mulai memerah akibat perkataan vulgarnya.

Yah, andai saja takdir Jungkook dan Taehyung sama dengan Yoongi dan Jimin... yakinlah kalau Taehyung tidak akan segan-segan untuk 'menyerang' Jungkook sekarang juga.

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan bodoh ini agar menikmati waktu luang mereka dengan tenang.

.

.

.

"ow ow, sakit sekali... dasar pangeran bodoh..." gerutu Yoongi sambil mengelus bokongnya yang perih. Bisa-bisanya dia kalah dengan Jimin yang harusnya menjadi nemesisnya dan justru malah tunduk dibawah dominasi pemuda tersebut.

"hei hyung!' teriak Jungkook sambil menepuk bokong Yoongi (tentu saja disengaja) dan membuat pemuda pucat itu menjerit kesakitan. "sialan, apa maumu bocah" gerutu Yoongi. Jungkook hanya terkekeh melihat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu meringis kesakitan.

"bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" tanya Jungkook polos, tentu saja pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat wajah Yoongi kembali memerah. "jangan bilang kau mengawasiku tadi..." geram Yoongi.

"niatnya sih begitu, tapi aku takut ketahuan karena si bodoh Taehyung itu terlalu berisik" ujar Jungkook yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan lemah oleh Yoongi. "sialan kau, bukannya membantuku malah sibuk menguntit bersama pacarmu itu" cibirnya.

Jungkook tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa dan sempat memasang wajah muram sebelum kembali tertawa, "dia bukan pacarku dan jujur saja kami memang tidak ada niat untuk mengganggu momen kalian berdua" kekehnya.

"ehem, permisi... apakah kalian tahu dimana ruangan Dekan Sophie?" tanya seorang pemuda yang menghampiri Jungkook dan Yoongi. Pemuda tersebut tidak menggunakan seragam tetapi menggunakan baju yang biasa dipakai para guru.

"ah, anda tinggal masuk dan cari saja jembatan yang menghubungkan kastil kejahatan dan menara kepala sekolah" ujar Jungkook. Anehnya, pemuda tersebut justru memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yoongi.

"terima kasih. Saya sedikit buta arah jadi agak susah untuk mencari tempat-tempat tertentu. Nama saya Jung Hoseok, saya adalah guru pertahanan dalam dongeng yang baru menggantikan Yuba" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan yang tentu saja tidak dibalas Yoongi maupun Jungkook.

"ah iya, saya lupa ini kastil para Never. Lebih baik saya pergi menemui Dekan Sophie, sampai jumpa di kelas" ujarnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook dan Yoongi.

"orang aneh..." gumam Yoongi. "lebih tepatnya mencurigakan.. aku sepertinya pernah melihat orang itu tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat dimana tempatnya.." gumam Jungkook.

"apakah aku harus waspada sekarang?" tanya Yoongi. "aku punya firasat dia mengincarmu Hyung... waspadalah selama pelajarannya. Seingatku kau sekelas dengan Taehyung dan Jimin, kurasa kau bisa sedikit berlindung pada mereka" ujar Jungkook.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, "Jimin tidak pernah masuk kelas. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa jadi kapten kelas dengan predikatnya yang seperti itu" gumamnya. Jungkook tersenyum, "kurasa pangeran idiot itu akan rajin saat mengetahui kalau dia sekelas dengan _permaisurinya_ " godanya.

"apany yang permaisuri huh?!" geram Yoongi sambil berusaha mengejar Jungkook yang kabur.

Di suatu tempat di kastil kejahatan, Jung Hoseok terkekeh saat akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya. "berhati-hatilah Min Yoongi of Woods Beyond... jika kau lengah maka kepalamu akan terpenggal dengan mudahnya" gumamnya.

TO BE CONTINUED

Penjelasan Istilah:

 **Tanah Lapang (The Clearing)** : lapangan yang berada didekat Hutan Biru dimana Ever dan Never bisa bersantai dan terkadang ada pertarungan kecil dantara kedua belah pihak. Untuk mencapai tanah lapang mereka harus melewati **Terowongan Pohon (Tunnel of Trees).**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ sebelumnya gue minta maaf banget karena Chapter ini baru dipublish setellah berbulan-bulan lamanya. buku referensi untuk ff ini ketinggalan di rumah dan gue jadi ga punya referensi apapun untuk nulis selama di kost. jujur aja, gue nyaris banget mau discontinued semua ff gue yang masih on-going karena gue ngelihat adanya penurunan minat dari para readers di ff gue yang lain (oke itu emang salah gue karena lama update mulu) jadi gue udah nyaris hilang mood buat nulis dan berfikir untuk keluar dari dunia ff. tapi untungnya gue masih mikir untuk ngelanjutin dan nulis beberapa ff lagi baik disini maupun di wattpad karena gue yakin masih ada yang mau baca cerita absurd gue. jadi thanks untuk yang masih bertahan dan baca ff ini (walaupun kebanyakan silent reader yang bikin mood gue agak turun) dan semoga gue bisa terus nulis ff ini sampai beneran tamat. _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	8. Chapter 8- Surviving Fairy Tales

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nemesis or Love?**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance (School fot Good and Evil AU)

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi of Woods Beyond (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin of Eternal Springs (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: alternate universe berdasarkan novel berjudul The School for Good and Evil, beberapa karakter di novel aslinya akan dimasukkan kedalam cerita demi kepentingan plot.**

 **"Yoongi dan Jimin mendapatkan mimpi yang berbeda terkait dengan takdir mereka sebagai seorang Never dan Ever. Bagaimanakah storian menulis akhir dongeng mereka?"**

Chapter 8- Surviving Fairy Tales

Entah Jungkook mendapat kekuatan meramal darimana, tetapi kali ini ramalannya terwujud. Park Jimin yang selama ini selalu membolos dari pelajaran pertahanan dalam dongeng akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tentu saja Yoongi yang terbiasa sendirian di pelajaran ini harus merelakan kebebasan itu.

Alasannya? Sejak awal dia dan Jimin sudah dipasangkan tiap pelajaran yang mengharuskan Ever dan Never bekerja sama. Untungnya Jimin tidak pernah masuk jadi Yoongi terpaksa berlatih sendirian. Sayangnya semua itu berubah mulai detik dimana storian menulis dongeng mereka berdua.

"ah, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi sayang" bisik Jimin sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi yang pura-pura tidak mengenalnya. "cih, kukira kau tidak akan pernah masuk. Aku sudah terbiasa masuk ke hutan tanpa ditemani pangeran idiot sepertimu" gerutu Yoongi.

"jujur saja aku sangat menyayangkan itu, mengingat ternyata aku sejak awal sudah dipasangkan dengan calon permaisuriku sendiri" kekeh Jimin yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan kesal dari Yoongi.

Tentu saja bukan Prince Park Jimin of Eternal Springs namanya jika tidak bisa melancarkan jurus tersembunyi untuk membuat Yoongi menaruh perhatian padanya. Jimin terus menerus menggombali cewek-cewek baik Ever maupun Never yang dibalas dengan kikikan kecil dari para Ever dan kutukan kecil dari para Never.

Tentu saja Yoongi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pangeran bodoh itu hanya bisa menghela nafas."hentikan itu, professor akan segera datang" gumamnya.

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kukira semua Never tidak pernah patuh pada guru" ujarnya. Yoongi mendecih, "aku bukan penjahat yang tidak pernah mematuhi aturan wahai pangeran playboy" gumamnya.

"ya ya ya terserah padamu-" perkataan Jimin terhenti saat menyadari bahwa sang Professor sudah berada didepan pintu masuk Hutan Biru. "kenapa si keparat itu ada disini?" gumamnya.

Yoongi menyadari adanya kejanggalan dari sikap Jimin, "ada apa? Yuba sedang sakit jadi kita dapat Professor baru itu" ujarnya. Jimin semakin kaget mendengar penuturan Yoongi, "dia professor?" ujarnya. Yoongi hanya mengedikkan kepalanya, "kau sudah mendengarku bodoh" gumamnya.

Jimin melirik kearah Taehyung yang menunjukkan keterkejutan yang sama dengannya. "oi, kenapa dia ada disini?" bisik Taehyung. "Kurasa karena ayahku.. sial, kau bilang hanya ibuku yang tahu soal ini!" bisik Jimin. "kurasa seantero Eternal Springs sudah mengetahuinya sekarang. Yoongi berada dalam bahaya Jim..." bisik Taehyung.

"ehem, baiklah. Kali ini kita akan mempelajari bagaimana caranya agar bisa menyelamatkan diri dari spirick. Penjelasan tentang mereka ada di buku kalian, sekarang mulailah bepasangan seperti biasa" ujar Hoseok.

Jimin baru akan menggenggam tangan Yoongi ketika Hoseok melihat mereka dengan tatapan sinis. "oh tidak, Park Jimin. sepertinya pangeran playboy ini harus dipasangkan dengan orang lain" ujar Hoseok.

"maaf _Sir,_ tapi sejak awal saya memang dipasangkan dengannya" ujar Jimin sambil merangkul Yoongi posesif. "yah, sayangnya menurut catatan Yuba kau sendiri tidak pernah masuk dan Yoongi sudah terbiasa sendirian. Kalau kau memang mau memanfaatkannya demi nilai kusarankan untuk mencari partner yang lebih cocok" kekeh Hoseok.

"tidak terima kasih, kami akan pergi sekarang" ujar Jimin sambil menarik tangan Yoongi menuju hutan. Hoseok tersenyum, "lindungilah dia selagi bisa pangeran. Aku akan membunuhnya tepat sebelum anda bisa mencapainya" gumamnya.

.

.

.

"huh, tidak kusangka ada pangeran yang sangat urakan seperti dirimu" cibir Yoongi. "apa maksudmu urakan?" tanya Jimin. " _well,_ aku baru kali ini melihat seorang Ever melawan guru" kekeh Yoongi pelan.

"cih, kau benar-benar berfikir dia guru ya..." gumam Jimin. Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Jimin, "apa maksudmu? Jujur saja kau terlihat aneh hari ini" ujarnya. Jimin menghela nafas, "singkatnya... dia suruhan ayahku. Kurasa berita tentang dongeng kita telah tersebar dan aku yakin ayahku itu mengirim Jung Hoseok si bodoh itu untuk mebunuhmu" ujarnya.

"sial, kenapa ini semakin rumit saja..." gerutu Yoongi. "jujur saja, aku tidak keberatan jika harus serumit ini salkan aku menjalaninya bersamamu" kekeh Jimin. "ew apa itu, gombalan baru untuk para Ever?" cibir Yoongi.

"tidak, aku berkata jujur padamu" kekeh Jimin. "ya ya ya, lebih baik kita segera menemukan Spirick itu agar kau bisa kuumpankan pada mereka" ujar Yoongi. Dia berjalan semakin jauh kedalam hutan sementara Jimin hanya mengikutinya seperti anjing penjaga yang setia.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Hoseok sudah mengikuti mereka. "wah wah wah, Ever jatuh cinta pada Never dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Ah, aku jadi teringat masa lalu" kekehnya sambil menyihir beberapa Spirick agar mematuhi perintahnya. "bunuh Never itu" ujarnya.

Salah satu Spirick itu langsung berusaha menyambar pergelangan kaki Yoongi. "awas!" Jimin langsung mengeluarkan angin dari finger glownya yang mulai berpendar biru. Yoongi yang meyadari pergerakan Spirick itu langsung menghindar dan sialnya itu membuat dirinya terkena gigitan Spirick yang lainnya.

Semua Spirick itu langsung mengelilingi Jimin dan Yoongi serta megeluarkan jeritan yang seirama, jeritan khas merek saat hendak menyerang musuh. "sialan..." gumam Yoongi sambil memegangi kakinya yang berdarah. Dia tidak pandai menggunakan sihir penyembuh dan Jimin terlalu sibuk menyerang beberapa Spirick untuk membantunya.

"Yoongi!" teriak Jimin saat dia melihat salah satu Spirick yang hendak menyerang kepala calon permaisurinya. Yoongi hanya menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan beberapa bola api dari finger glownya, membakar habis seluruh Spirick yang ada.

Jimin terkesima dengan kemampuan Yoongi, sejujurnya jika Yoongi serius saat Trial by Tale dia mungkin sudah terbunuh duluan ditangan Yoongi. "begini saja kau tidak bisa, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup di hutan nanti? Ah iya, aku yang akan membunuhmu duluan sebelum keluar dari hutan" cibir Yoongi. Jimin hanya tertawa dan berusaha untuk memapah Yoongi.

"tidak perlu, aku sudah biasa. Ini hanya karena aku lengah" gumam Yoongi yang berusaha untuk berdiri. Jimin memutar matanya malas dan langsung menggendong Yoongi. "hei, turunkan aku keparat!" teriak Yoongi.

"tidak mau, aku akan mencari tempat aman untuk menyembuhkan lukamu setelah itu baru kulepaskan. Sekarang diamlah atau kau kubuat tidak bisa berjalan betulan" ujar Jimin santai. Yoongi terdiam dengan muka yang perlahan memerah, "dasar pangeran mesum..." gumamnya.

Hoseok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya tersenyum sinis. "lumayan juga kemampuan Never itu" kekehnya. "lebih lumayan lagi kalau kau mau membeberkan apa rencanamu sebenarnya" ujar Taehyung sambil menghunuskan pedangnya ke leher Hoseok.

"wah wah, aku sudah ketahuan rupanya. Tenang saja pangeran Taehyung, aku tidak mengincar pangeran Jimin. aku mengincar... yah, sesuatu yang lain. Sampai jumpa lagi" kekeh Hoseok sambil berteleportasi keluar hutan. Taehyung menggeram kesal, dia tahu Hoseok mengincar Yoongi.

"aku harus memberitahu Jungkook... Yoongi benar-benar dalam bahaya" gumamnya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Penjelasan Istilah:

 **Spiricks** ** _(Pricklus Grumpus):_** makhluk sejenis ular yang biasanya tinggal di lingkungan yang lembab dan penuh dengan kayu seperti di rawa-rawa atau sauna yang terbengkalai. Mereka memiliki mata hijau yang berguna untuk melihat dalam gelap. Mereka biasanya membangun sarang yang berisi sekitar 20-30 ekor yang disebut _Spirick Circles._ Bisanya mereka menyerang secara berkelompok dan mengeluarkan jeritan khusus sebelum nenyerang mangsanya. (penjelasan lengkap ada di buku _The Ever Never Handbook_ )

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ update kilat mumpung lagi brainstorming dadakan wkwk. sebelumnya thanks buat yang masih ngikutin, gue udah rada pesimis nih awalnya karena kirain ga bakal ada yang baca lagi taunya masih ada. maaf banget klo gue nulis chapternya suka kependekan, menulis itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan guys. thanks untuk reviewnya, gue jadi lumayan semangat buat ngelanjutin karena banyak yang mengapresiasi ff absurd ini. _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	9. Chapter 9- One Night

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nemesis or Love?**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance (School fot Good and Evil AU)

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi of Woods Beyond (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin of Eternal Springs (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: alternate universe berdasarkan novel berjudul The School for Good and Evil, beberapa karakter di novel aslinya akan dimasukkan kedalam cerita demi kepentingan plot.**

 **"Yoongi dan Jimin mendapatkan mimpi yang berbeda terkait dengan takdir mereka sebagai seorang Never dan Ever. Bagaimanakah storian menulis akhir dongeng mereka?"**

Chapter 9- One Night

Malamnya, Yoongi menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Jungkook. Bocah itu memang biasa mengikutinya seperti anjing penjaga, anehnya dia sekarang terlihat lebih waspada.

"hei, apa yang terjadi dengan anjing penjagaku ini huh? Apakah sayurannya kurang?" kekeh Yoongi saat makan malam. "ha ha ha, sangat lucu hyung" cibir Jungkook sambil sesekali memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"aku serius Jeon. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Tumben sekali kau bertindak sedikit waras" ujar Yoongi sambil mendorong nampan berisi makan malamnya dengan tatapan jijik. "sialan hyung, apa maksudmus sedikit waras? _by the way,_ kalau kau tidak mau sayurannya biar kumakan saja" ujar Jungkook sambil menyambar nampan makanan Yoongi. Jungkook mengendusnya perlahan, 'racun... Jung Hoseok sialan itu pintar juga' pikirnya.

"hei, kenapa tidak kau makan? Biasanya makananku langsung disambar dan kau memakannya seperti kelinci yang kelaparan" ujar Yoongi. "err... aku tidak nafsu, lebih baik kita kembali kekamar dan memesan makanan. _By the way,_ aku ingin ke Ruang Rias Kejahatan sebentar. Kurasa aku butuh gaya rambut baru" gumam Jungkook yang langsung berdiri dan keluar dari ruang makan. Yoongi melongo, 'sejak kapan anak itu peduli dengan penampilan?' pikirnya.

.

.

.

Malam yang tenang baik di Kastil Kejahatan maupun Kastil Kebaikan, sangat tenang sehingga hal ini membuat Jungkook resah. Jungkook terus menerus berguling di ranjangnya dan sulit menutup mata, sementara Yoongi tertidur dengan nyaman di kasurnya.

Tentu saja hal ini bukanlah tanpa alasan, entah apa rencana Hoseok selanjutnya agar dia bisa membunuh Yoongi. Hoseok memang agak dungu dalam perencanaan, tetapi dia adalah salah satu assasin dan ajudan yang paling dipercaya King Namjoon.

Benar saja, satu pergerakan cepat dan Jungkook berhasil menahan tangan Hoseok yang memegang belati. "heh... kukira ini akan berhasil" kekeh Hoseok. Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "kau itu terlalu bodoh dalam soal perencanaan seperti ini" ujarnya.

"kau benar, tapi jangan pernah remehkan skillku bocah" gumam Hoseok. Jungkook langsung menghindar dari serangan Hoseok dan menendang wajahnya. Sungguh, ini terlalu mudah baginya. "menyerahlah, kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku" ujarnya.

"hoo benarkah? Bagaimana kalau aku melawanmu dengan ini?" Hoseok bersiul dan terdengar suara aneh dari lorong asrama kejahatan. " _fuck,_ kau gila Jung Hoseok" gumam Jungkook saat menyadari apa yang menyebabkan suara aneh tersebut.

"aku memang gila Jeon, selamat menikmati akhir hidupmu menjadi santapan Spirick" kekeh Hoseok yang langsung menghilang, digantikan oleh kepala Spirick yang muncul dan menghancurkan pintu kamar.

"sialan!" Jungkook langsung menyambar Yoongi yang masih tertidur dan melompat keluar jendela. Bukan ide yang bagus mengingat asrama kejahatan berada di puncak menara Malice, tapi apa lagi pilihan yang lebih rasional dari itu?

Tentu saja keributan di kastil kejahatan bisa membangunkan seisi sekolah. Semua Never berlarian keluar sementara para guru sibuk melawan Spirick yang terbilang lebih besar dari ukuran biasa.

"Jeon, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yoongi yang sedikit kesal karena tidurnya terganggu dan sedikit bingung dengan keadaan disekitarnya. "tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, kita harus pergi dari tempat keparat ini" geram Jungkook sambil terus menggendong Yoongi menjauh.

.

.

.

Entah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau apa, mereka bertemu dengan Taehyung dan Jimin saat akan memasuki Hutan Biru. "kalian lama" ujar Taehyung malas. "lama gundulmu! Jangan bilang kalian berdua tahu soal rencana Hoseok!" geram Jungkook.

"sebenarnya tidak, tapi aku curiga Hoseok memang berniat untuk memancing kalian keluar dengan Spirick itu dan melawan kalian di Hutan Biru" ujar Jimin. "dan apa alasan orang aneh itu mengincarku? Jangan bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan pangeran idiot ini" cibir Yoongi.

Jimin hanya menghela nafas, disaat genting seperti ini Yoongi masih saja galak. "akan kujelaskan nanti" ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Yoongi yang tentu saja ditarik kembali. "kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Yoongi.

"sejauh mungkin agar Hoseok tidak bisa menemukanmu. Sekarang aku ingin kau diam atau kau akan mempersulit kita semua" ujar Jimin. "apa maksudmu mepersulit? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? kenapa kalian semua menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" rentetan pertanyaan terus keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Tentu saja Jimin memiliki cara untuk membungkamnya.

Seperti biasa, wajah Yoongi langsung memerah setelah bibirnya dibungkam oleh ehem- bibir tebal seorang Park Jimin yang mesum. "keparat.." gumamnya, yang hanya dibalas oleh kekehan kecil dari Jimin. "sudah kubilang akan kujelaskan nanti sayang, sekarang turuti saja kata-kataku kalau kau masih ingin hidup" ujar Jimin.

"hoo, sepertinya ada yang mengira mereka bisa kabur dari pengawasanku" ujar Hoseok yang sedari tadi telah menunggu mereka di gerbang Hutan Biru. "oh hei pengecut, apa kau akan membawa salah satu hewan peliharaanmu lagi?" ujar Jimin meremehkan.

"heh mulutmu itu.. mirip sekali dengan sang raja yang bodoh" gumam Hoseok. "aku sudah tahu rencana penggulingan takhta ayahku itu, sayang sekali.. seperti yang kau bilang, ayahku masih terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayaimu" ujar Jimin.

"yeah, dan jika kau serta kekasih Nevermu itu lenyap maka tidak ada lagi yang akan menghalangiku untuk menggulingkan takhta King Namjoon dan Queen Seokjin. Selamat tinggal, pangeran arogan" ujar Hoseok. Finger Glownya berpendar hijau dan mulai mengeluarkan kutukan. Tentu saja itu bisa dihalangi dengan sihir dari Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"kalian berdua pergilah, akan kami habisi keparat ini" ujar Taehyung. "kau gila? Kalian berdua bisa mati" ujar Jimin dan Yoongi bersamaan. Taehyung tersenyum, "bersyukurlah kalian masih memiliki takdir untuk bersama. Setidaknya ini jalan terakhirku untuk bisa terus bersama Jungkook, karena aku lebih mencintainya ketimbang takdirku sendiri" ujar Taehyung yang dibalas dengan senyuman lemah dari Jungkook.

Yoongi menatap sahabat sekaligus adik kesayangannya itu, "bagaimana denganmu Jeon? Kau yakin?" ujarnya. "kalau kau menanyaiku, jawabannya sama dengan si bodoh ini" ujar Jungkook. Yoongi menunduk, "maafkan aku karena selama ini aku bertindak bodoh.." ujarnya.

"hei hyung, apa yang kau katakan? Justru kau baru boleh meminta maaf saat kau gagal mengikuti kata hatimu dan malah membunuh pangeran mesum itu. Mungkin saat itu aku baru tidak akan memaafkanmu" kekeh Jungkook.

"jangan harap kalian bisa mengabaikanku bocah!" teriak Hoseok yang berhasil merusak proteksi Taehyung dan Jungkook, membuat luka tepat di dada Yoongi.

" _shit!_ Beraninya kau menyakiti kakakku keparat!" Jungkook kehilangan kendali emosinya dan menyerang Hoseok. "sialan, cepat bawa Yoongi hyung pergi atau hidupnya tidak akan lama! Kau tahu sihir Hoseok itu mengandung racun!" teriak Taehyung.

" _fuck.._ maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu sekarang _bro._ aku akan kembali secepatnya" ujar Jimin yang menggendong Yoongi dan berlari keluar menuju hutan tak bertepi. Taehyung terkekeh, "semoga berhasil idiot.." ujarnya sebelum berlari menyusul Jungkook, berusaha melindunginya sekaligus melawan Hoseok.

"kau yakin kita akan selamat?" bisik Jungkook. Taehyung menggeleng, "aku tidak peduli sekalipun aku mati. Setidaknya toh kita mati bersama" kekehnya. "dasar pangeran tidak romantis" cibir Jungkook yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Taehyung. Senyuman terakhir mereka sebelum sihir Hoseok menghantam mereka berdua dan sihir mereka menghantam Hoseok.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Penjelasan Istilah:

 **School Dorm Room (Asrama Sekolah):** asrama School for Good and Evil berada di menara yang terletak di masing-masing kastil sekolah. Didalam novel aslinya, Asrama Never terletak di menara **Malice** sementara asrama Ever tidak dijabarkan dengan pasti dimana letaknya.

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ maaf baru bisa update sekarang, udah mau masuk kuliah lagi jadi jadwal udah mulai hectic dan writer's block yang parah serta mood nulis yang ilang timbul menghalangi kemajuan ff ini. gue nyadar klo minat baca para readers udah berkurang karena kelamaan dan lagi-lagi gue harus minta maaf karena menjadi penulis yang kurang kompeten. kabar baiknya, buku referensi ff ini udah gue bawa ke kost jadi ga bakal ada kendala lagi soal referensi dan semoga masalah lainnya (jadwal kuliah,writer's block,mood) bisa terselesaikan. _Lastly, mind to review? don't be a silent reader if you want this fanfiction to keep running ^^_

 _regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	10. Chapter 10- Run

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nemesis or Love?**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance (School fot Good and Evil AU)

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi of Woods Beyond (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin of Eternal Springs (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: alternate universe berdasarkan novel berjudul The School for Good and Evil, beberapa karakter di novel aslinya akan dimasukkan kedalam cerita demi kepentingan plot.**

 **"Yoongi dan Jimin mendapatkan mimpi yang berbeda terkait dengan takdir mereka sebagai seorang Never dan Ever. Bagaimanakah storian menulis akhir dongeng mereka?"**

Chapter 10- Run

Jimin berlari kencang sambil terus menggendong Yoongi yang semakin melemah. "sialan, kumohon jangan mati dulu sayang.." gumamnya.

Jujur saja, Jimin tidak ada rencana untuk situasi seperti ini. Dia bahkan tidak memperhitungkan bahwa Hoseok bisa menyakiti permaisurinya. Tentu saja, racun Hoseok sangat sulit dihilangkan dan hanya beberapa orang yang mampu mengobatinya. Salah satunya adalah Queen Seokjin.

"sial.. haruskah aku menyelinap ke kastil dan bertemu ibu? Tapi ini terlalu berbahaya.. Yoongi bisa ketahuan ayah.." gumam Jimin. jika dia menyelinap ke Eternal Springs, mereka beresiko ketahuan King Namjoon dan Yoongi bisa dibunuh tetapi jika tidak maka Yoongi akan mati karena racun Hoseok. "aah persetan dengan ayah, Yoongi lebih berharga" geramnya sambil berlari menuju Taman Bunga.

.

.

.

"selamat datang di Taman Bunga, silahkan sebutkan tujuan anda" ujar Dante sang kondektur kereta Taman Bunga. "Eternal Springs, secepat yang kalian bisa" ujar Jimin. Dante mengernyit, "maaf tapi Never dilarang naik" ujarnya sambil memandang Yoongi.

"dia bersamaku, aku pangeran Eternal Springs" ujar Jimin lagi. "maaf, tapi peraturannya kalian harus ditemani salah satu guru dari sekolah kalian agar bisa naik" ujar Dante lagi.

"sial, tidak bisakah kami naik? Dia sekarat" geram Jimin. "maaf.. peraturan tetaplah peraturan" ujar Dante. Jimin sudah berniat untuk menghajar dante sebelum dia mendengar suara seseorang dibelakang mereka. "mereka berdua bersamaku" ujarnya. Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Dekan Kebaikan, Clarrisa Dovey tersenyum padanya.

"L-lady Dovey.." gumam Jimin. "tenang saja, aku mengetahui seluruh kejadiannya dari laporan Sophie dan Queen Seokjin. Aku berada di pihak kalian" ujar Lady Dovey. "benarkah? Saya kira anda selalu berpihak pada kebaikan dan memilih untuk tidak berurusan dengan kejahatan" ujar Jimin.

"terkadang tidak selamanya kejahatan dan kebaikan itu harus bermusuhan, mereka bisa saja bekerja sama walaupun yah.. ada beberapa hal yang memang tidak bisa bersatu dari kejahatan dan kebaikan. Sayangnya, ada satu kasus khusus dimana kejahatan dan kebaikan benar-benar bisa bersatu. Contoh kasusnya adalah kau dan Mr. Min serta Queen dan King of Eternal Springs" ujar Lady Dovey.

Jimin mengernyit, "ada apa dengan orangtuaku?" gumamnya. "kau akan tahu jika bertemu dengan ibumu nanti nak. Sekarang naiklah, kereta akan segera berangkat" ujarnya. "terima kasih Lady Dovey" ujar Jimin sambil membungkuk dengan susah payah mengingat dia masih membawa Yoongi kemudian berlari menuju kereta.

"semoga berhasil, dan semoga aja tidak ada tragedi lain yang menimpa dunia ini karena kalian. Cukup Sophie dan Agatha saja yang membawa masalah" gumam Lady Dovey.

.

.

.

Tentu saja, masuk ke Eternal Springs tidaklah mudah. Memang dulunya kerajaan ini hanya berisi wanita, tapi semenjak kejadian tertentu rasio pria dan wanita semakin seimbang sehingga mudah bagi Jimin untuk menyamar. Sayangnya itu tidaklah mudah bagi Yoongi karena aura Never benar-benar terasa di kerajaan penuh Ever seperti ini. Hanya sedikit Never yang bisa bertahan.

"sial, kenapa denyut jantungnya semakin lemah.." gumam Jimin yang berusaha menjaga agar Yoongi tersembunyi dan tetap hidup. Ini salah satu kendala terbesar karena dia harus menghindari penjaga sekaligus menjaga Yoongi.

"tuan muda?" ujar seseorang yang sialnya mengenali Jimin. "oh shit.." gumam Jimin sambil berusaha kabur dan sialnya dia sudah tertangkap duluan. "tenang saja, saya bekerja sama dengan Queen Seokjin" ujar orang asing tersebut. Jimin menyadari nada suara yang familiar dan melihat kearah orang asing tersebut.

"sialan kau Jeon Jungkook" gumam Jimin. Jungkook tersenyum, "surprise!" ujarnya. Taehyung yang berdiri dibelakang Jungkook hanya terkekeh melihat wajah kebingungan Jimin. "bagaimana caranya kalian bisa selamat dari Hoseok?" tanya Jimin. "mudah, kami selangkah lebih cepat dari si idiot itu dan yah.. bisa dibilang kami membunuhnya" Kekeh Taehyung.

"whoa, kukira pangeran terhormat sepertimu tidak mau menumpahkan darah" cibir Jimin. "Ya ya nanti saja kalian bertengkarnya, kita harus cepat atau Yoongi hyung bisa mati" geram Jungkook sambil mengambil alih Yoongi dari Jimin.

Tentu saja Jimin bersyukur bisa bertemu Taehyung dan Jungkook karena tanpa mereka berdua mungkin Jimin sudah ditangkap oleh pasukan ayahnya sejak awal. Taehyung bisa mengelabui para penjaga dan Jungkook hafal dengan pintu masuk rahasia yang ada di kastil sehingga mereka bisa masuk dengan mudahnya.

"oi, kau yakin kita ada di jalan yang tepat?" gerutu Jimin saat Jungkook dengan segaja menuntun mereka ke tempat yang lebih terpencil didalam kastil. "ck, diam dan ikuti aku kalau mau selamat pendek" geram Jungkook. Jimin bersumpah jika saja Jungkook bukanlah tangan kanan permaisurinya dan orang yang dicintai sahabatnya maka dia akan segera mencincang tubuh Jungkook dan diumpankan untuk makan malam Man-Wolf.

"buka pintunya! Ini kami!" bisik Jungkook saat mereka tiba di suatu ruangan yang sangat jauh di kastil. "apa kata kuncinya?" tanya suara lembut dibalik pintu. "saat dongeng kedua mulai tertulis, dunia akan kembali terancam" bisik Jungkook. Pintu mengayun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Queen Seokjin yang terlihat lelah.

"i-ibunda..." ujar Jimin sembari menunduk hormat. "sudah kubilang berapa kali tidak perlu seformal itu kecuali didepan tamu kerajaan Jiminnie" ujar Seokjin lembut. "oke oke. Bagaimana ibu bisa ada didalam ruangan ini?" gumam Jimin.

Seokjin menghela nafas, "tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Aku akan menyembuhkan Yoongi, kalian cepatlah masuk sebelum Namjoon mengetahui keberadaan kalian" ujar Seokjin yang langsung mengambil Yoongi dari gendongan Jungkook dan membawanya masuk.

Dari luar kalian mungkin berfikir bahwa ruangan itu terlihat kecil dan kumuh, tetapi saat kalian memasukinya maka akan terlihat hamparan rumput hijau yang berhiaskan langit malam penuh bintang. "jangan bilang ini salah satu sihir Merlin" ujar Jimin.

"benar sekali, dan sihir ini juga berguna untuk tempat perlindungan kalian. Ayahmu semakin gencar mencari Yoongi, tapi aku tidak yakin Namjoon berfikiran bahwa musuhnya justru sudah berada dibawah batang hidungnya sejak awal" jelas Seokjin.

Sementara Seokjin menyembuhkan Yoongi, Jimin dipenuhi rasa penasaran tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan rasa cemas tentang keselamatan Yoongi. Saat Yoongi membuka mata barulah Jimin membuang rasa penasarannya dan berlari menghampiri permaisurinya.

"ngh.." erang Yoongi. Sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah cemas Jimin. "syukurlah kau selamat sayang.."gumam Jimin sambil mengecup pipi Yoongi yang mulai kembali memerah, jika saja tubuhnya tidak mati rasa mungkin Yoongi sudah menghajar si keparat didepannya ini.

"astaga, sepertinya kau memang mewarisi sifat cheesy ayahmu" kekeh Seokjin. Jimin menoleh dan mendapati ibunya tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Jimin yang tidak biasanya dia tunjukkan dihadapan orang lain.

"aah lupakan soal itu ibu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? kenapa Yoongi menjadi sasaran padahal yang mengalami dongeng ini adalah kami berdua? Sebenarnya kenapa kami berdua memiliki ikatan seaneh ini?" ujar Jimin.

Seokjin menghela nafas. "kurasa sudah saatnya kalian berdua tahu. Mungkin kisah Sophie dan Agtha memang menjadi kunci utama di kehidupan dongeng dimasa lampau, tetapi kalian harus mengetahui ini. Dulu dunia juga nyaris terancam, tapi bukan karena pengaruh dongeng sekuat Sophie dan Agatha. Sudah saatnya kuceritakan kisah dongengku, dimana Ever dan Never tidak selamanya menjadi musuh dan justru terikat takdir yang membingungkan" ujarnya pelan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Penjelasan Istilah:

 **Kereta Taman Bunga (The Flowerground):** Kereta khusus yang diciptakan sejak dahulu sebagai transportasi utama dalam bepergian ke berbagai tempat di Hutan tak bertepi. Kereta ini hanya boleh dinaiki oleh Ever, Never hanya boleh naik jika ditemani oleh salah satu dewan sekolah. (penjelasan lengkap ada di buku _The Ever Never Handbook_ )

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ update baru telah tibaa! jujur aja ini beruntung banget bisa update ditengah jadwal yang chaos dan koneksi kost yang minta dihajar. jujur aja gue malah kepikiran mau udahin aja semua ff gue karena keliatan banget yang minat baca dan review cuma dikit (silent reader ya banyak). gatau ntar ini bakal gue update lagi atau nggak, tergantung dari kemauan kalian mau lanjut atau nggak. _Lastly, Mind to Review if you want?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


End file.
